


Midorima/Takao Drabbles

by LeonaDracontis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 30,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/pseuds/LeonaDracontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MidoTaka drabbles, from rated G to E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jersey

**Rated M**

 

Takao knew this was wrong. Oh it was wrong on so many levels, from the point that he was doing this inside the team’s locker rooms to the fact that he was holding Midorima’s extra jersey in his left hand. But his desire has reached to a point where he had to do something to decrease his sexual frustration, especially after a painful training where he had to fix his shorts almost every five minutes.

His relationship with the green-haired ace came to a point that neither of them could consider each other as only ‘friends’, because they both knew that it past beyond that point and the sexual tension was almost visible as how even Miyaji stated quite angrily during one of their practices.

As he continued to think about their somewhat complicated relationship, his hand’s movement increased on his cock, stroking the hardened flesh with a fast and precise rhythm all the while bringing Midorima’s jersey to his nose to take a sniff of its uniqueness.

“Ah..Shin..chan.”

As he was too lost into his own pleasure, added to the fact that he believed he was alone in the locker rooms at this hour, Takao didn’t hear the sound of the door opening.

“T-Takao?”

Takao’s eyes snapped open as his hand’s movements stopped and he dropped the jersey to the floor when he came face to face with the source of his sexual frustration that led him to masturbate in the locker rooms with the said man’s shirt.

“I…uh..”

Takao thought that this was by far the most embarrassing and awkward moment in his entire pathetic life as he was caught red-handed by none other than Midorima Shintarou, who had a dumbstruck expression on his face while his eyes went back and forth between his jersey and Takao’s naked lower body.

“Is that..my jersey?”

“I..well..I can explain..”

“I heard you.”

Takao deeply wished that the earth would open up at that moment and swallow his whole miserable existence, but he knew it was useless as the jersey was lying on the floor as the obvious proof of his fantasy material.

Unlike how Takao thought the bigger man was going to react by running away from the scene as quickly as possible, he realized that Midorima started to approach to where he sat on the bench.

“That’s my jersey, Takao.” It was stated as a fact as Midorima sat down in front of him, and when Takao found the courage to lift his head up to look into the green eyes, the sight that he witnessed was not something he imagined to be as the bigger man was looking at him with a longing expression.

“Yeah..”

Midorima moved closer which caused their knees to touch and Takao could feel his breath on his own face when he spoke.

“Were you..thinking about me?”

It was the fact that there was hope in his voice as he asked it which gave Takao courage to tell the truth rather quickly.

“Yeah.”

Midorima didn’t reply as he slowly brought his hand closer to the smaller man’s groin and his fingers brushed the skin closer to his cock which caused Takao to release a moan involuntarily.

“Takao..come here.”

It was the only thing Takao needed to hear from the bigger man as he moved his body closer and sat on his lap. Midorima didn’t say anything as he wrapped his taped left hand around Takao’s still hard cock, which caused the smaller man to bury his face into Midorima’s neck and moan at the friction.

“Ah..Shin-chan..f-faster.”

Midorima didn’t need to be told twice as he quickened his hand’s movements and he knew that Takao was close by how slicker his hand got, so he pressed his thumb over the slit which earned him a whimper from the man on his lap.

“Ngh..I..can’t..” With that, Takao came all over Midorima’s hand and both their torsos; and before he could calm himself down after his intense orgasm, he felt a hand on his cheek as Midorima pulled his face back and kissed him passionately.


	2. Socks

**Rated G**

 

“Takao, wake up. Let’s go to bed or else we’re going to pass out here.”

Midorima nudged his boyfriend’s side while the shorter man was sleeping soundly on his shoulder where a visible trace of drool could be seen on the larger man’s shirt.

“Mmm, no I don’t wanna.” Takao only stirred a little without even opening his eyes.

“Come on.” Midorima caressed the soft locks as he knew very well how this simple action could make Takao listen to him as he didn’t show too much romantic gestures in general.

“Fine.”

Midorima practically had to drag along a sleepy Takao to their bedroom, and the shorter man threw himself on top of the bed without showing any sign of elegance.

“Takao, get up and get dressed.”

“Just let me sleep like this for once, will you?”

“No, you can’t possibly go inside the bed with your daily clothes.”

“Shin-chan, please..I’m dying here, I had to deal with a bunch of hyper kids today and my body aches all over. Just this once?”

Midorima knew this was a lost battle on his case as green met blue and Takao had his usual pout on his face when he wanted to convince Midorima about something.

“Fine. Only this once, though. And at least, remove your socks.”

“Okey-dokey!” Takao smiled as he started to peel them off from his feet and went back to his task of sprawling on the bed.

Midorima joined him soon after changing and turned his head right when he felt Takao’s arm on his torso.

“I thought you were sleepy.”

“I am. I just like watching you for a bit before sleeping.”

Midorima sighed as he removed his glasses and placed them on the counter next to the bed.

“You have some weird- damn, Takao!”

“What?”

“Your feet..they’re freezing!”

Takao had a teasing smirk on his face as he spoke. “Oh, is that so?”

“Get them away- Don’t cling into me!”

“But your body’s much hotter and you can warm them.”

Midorima knew the smaller man enjoyed this oh so much, as it was one of Takao’s hobbies to annoy Midorima on a daily basis.

“No way, now stop rubbing them on me.”

“But I can’t sleep with cold feet!”

“And how is that my problem?”

“Because if I can’t sleep, there’s no way you will too, that’s why, Shin-chan.”

Midorima was aware that he had to admit it in the end, after all. Takao’s sneaky ways seemed to work almost every time.

“You can wear your socks, if you want.”

Takao didn’t reply as he stood up with a smile and reached for his socks lying on the ground.

“Mmm, much better.”

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“Hmm, what was?”

“To sleep with all your daily clothes on and to convince me about it as you know how much I hate breaking the habits.”

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Good night, Shin-chan!” Takao pecked the larger man’s lips and turned his back to Midorima as to hide his laugh from his boyfriend.


	3. Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2189551

**Rated G**

“Takao, get that away from my face.”

“But I’m filming you.”

“You don’t have to film me that close! Urgh..I have no idea why I thought it would be a good thing to buy you a camera for your birthday.”

“And a very expensive one too. It’s because you love me so much.”

“Shut up and get away from my face, will you? Did you even look at the manual about how to use it properly?”

“I was hoping you would read and then explain them to me.”

Midorima released a sigh as it was so typical of Takao to be only on the ‘practical’ side of things while he himself did all the ‘theoretical’ work.

“For now, just get away and film with a zoom if you really must. And why are you filming me, anyway?”

 “Well, I just want to catch you in your natural habitat.”

“Are you saying I’m an animal?”

“Of course not. You know perfectly well that you barely show any emotions when you’re talking to people. Oh don’t give me that look now, you totally do! And I just..wanted to film you when you concentrate on things and your face shows these emotions.”

“I’m a mere human, Takao. I show emotions.”

“I know, it’s just…You have a  _different_  kind of look when you’re concentrated or you read a line from a book and it amuses you, and your lips turn into this small smile..It’s just barely there yet I see it, and I want to save it as a memory.”

Midorima fixed his gaze on his boyfriend as he listened to the serious and sincere tone of the smaller man. He knew this was a lost battle on his part as he had a weakness for Takao when he was this genuine.

“Fine. Just don’t invade my personal space too much.”

Takao’s whole face lightened and he gave Midorima one of his typical broad smiles.

“Sure thing. Oh! I also decided to make comments during filming.”

“Whatever, just don’t be loud.”

Takao stepped away from the couch where Midorima was reading and made his way to the kitchen to resume his filming.

“Here we have Shin-chan, reading yet another boring book as he has his usual frown on his face. But oh wait, what do we have here?” He started zooming in as Midorima continued reading with a concentrated expression. It was a wonder how the bigger man managed to lose himself in a book this quickly. But it was a good thing on Takao’s part as this was the expression he was waiting for to save it as a memory forever.

“It’s one of the best sights you can ever witness, ladies and gentlemen. I call it ‘the eighth wonder of the world’. When Midorima Shintarou smiles like this.”


	4. Dancing

**Rated G**

“Wow, okay, did you know about this?”

“Of course not. I thought of this event to be something more..decent than this.”

“I guess not. So, um, do you think we should-“

Takao’s sentence was interrupted as one of the organizers of the charity dinner approached them in a rather over enthusiastic manner.

“Of course you should, Takao-kun!” She ignored the annoyed expressions on both of the men’s faces as she continued: “Oh but you are one of our favorite members, and I must say everyone thinks you’re such a wonderful and cute couple!” She nudged Takao’s side as she finished with her sloppy talk, and the only thing they could do was to give her a small smile before she greeted them and made her way towards the other guests.

“Wow, she’s really something, that woman. And ‘wonderful couple’? That’s so lame.”

“You forgot ‘cute’.” Midorima’s expression was nothing but disgusted as he muttered the word.

“So I guess we should do it after all, Shin-chan.”

“So it seems.”

“Damn, this is embarrassing.”

They approached to the vast space located in the middle of the ball room with unwilling steps and looked around other couples who were dancing according to the slow music played by the band.

“Um, so..How do we do this?”

“Come closer.”

“Huh?”

“Come closer, we can’t possibly dance standing this far, idiot.”

“Okay okay. Like this?”

“Yes.” Midorima took Takao’s left hand into his and placed it on his right shoulder. “Now, take my hand, and we’ll hold them like this.”

“Wow Shin-chan, do you know how to dance, after all?”

“No, this is as far as my knowledge goes. But it shouldn’t be that hard, considering some people here can manage it even after drinking so much.”

Midorima placed his hand over Takao’s back and pulled him closer, which caused the smaller man to smirk slightly.

“Make sure that hand stays in place, _Midorima-kun_.”

“What?! Takao, how can you think of such things right now?”

“I’m just saying. And why don’t you put your hand on my shoulder as well?”

“Because you’re much shorter than me, and it would look ridiculous. Now shut up and let’s get this over with as soon as possible.”

“Fine.”

With that, they started to move awkwardly on the dance floor while other couples were dancing much more gracefully around them.

“Oi.”

“What?”

“You keep stepping on my shoes, Takao.”

“But you’re moving so fast! How the hell am I supposed to catch up to both your speed and your huge giant-like steps?”

“I don’t have huge giant-” Midorima sighed in defeat as the couple next to them give them a smile and greeted them which they returned with a little bit of trying on their part as they kept stumbling on the dance floor.

“Anyway, just try to match your steps to mine.”

“And why won’t you try the same?”

“Because it makes more sense. Maybe we should count our steps.”

“Yeah, it can work. Wow, we must look like idiots from the outside.”

“On the contrary, people found it rather sympathetic it seems. Look.”

Takao turned his head around to see the smiles which were thrown at their way as some of them were even mouthing ‘aww’ to their partners.

“I feel like an animal in the zoo!”

“I don’t mind it particularly.”

“Huh? You mean..you’re enjoying this?” Takao was sure the bigger man was disgusted by the public affection, yet he could have never imagined it wouldn’t bother him.

“It’s not..bad I guess.”

Takao smiled as he squeezed the much bigger hand in his. “Okay, let’s start counting then.”

“We’ll go with one-two-three-four, then start over.”

“Okay.”

“Takao.”

“Hmm?”

“Just..imagine we’re on court, just like during high school. Do you remember how we worked together?”

Takao’s eyes widened at the serious tone, and he remembered the memories of their perfect union while playing basketball. He was still not used to his now-boyfriend’s unpredictable actions at times, yet they never failed to amaze him in the end.

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s play, _our_ way, just like how we used to do.”


	5. Boyfriend shirt

**Rated T**

Takao woke up to the sound of water running; and he smiled into the pillow as the events of last night started playing inside his head. The aching of his back proved that it was yet another heated session as his boyfriend liked to have his sweet way with him at times, not that Takao had any objections to the matter. He brought Midorima’s pillow to his nose and breathed the bigger man’s unique scent before forcing himself to get up to prepare breakfast.

He made his way to his cupboard to retrieve a shirt, but then a smirk appeared on his face as he turned to open Midorima’s to take one of his. Of course it was too big for his body even though Takao was far from being slim, more like Midorima was practically huge compared to himself; but Takao loved this about the man as he loved wearing his shirts from time to time which looked rather baggy on him.

The bathroom door opened just as he was finished sliding the shirt down over his naked body which barely reached his hips; and Takao smiled at the figure emerging from the inside.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning.”

Takao stood on his tiptoes to give a kiss to the bigger man’s lips and he moaned as their tongues met.

“Mmm, you should have waited for me.”

“You were sleeping, I didn’t want to-” Midorima didn’t finish his sentence as his eyes cast downwards.

“Are you..wearing my shirt?”

“Yep.” The corner of Takao’s lips curved into a little smile as he knew the bigger man had a weakness when it came to Takao wearing his stuff.

“Do you have..uh..anything underneath..that?”

“Nope.” Takao was now smiling broadly as he started rubbing his body onto Midorima’s half naked one.

“T-Takao..”

“Hmm?”

“We should..uh..get dressed.”

“I  _am_ dressed.”

“You’re not wearing any underwear.”

“But I have your shirt covering most of my body.”

“Most? It barely covers anything at all!”

“You don’t want me to wear your stuff?”

“What? T-that’s not even the point. The point is..”

“Yeah?”

Midorima didn’t reply as he attacked the smaller man’s lips with much force which earned him a deep moan as their tongues met for the second time today.

“Ah..I see your point..and I can totally feel it as well.” Takao smirked as he led them both to the bed for another session which promised an utter satisfaction on both parties.

Oh how he loved wearing Midorima’s clothes.


	6. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2189551/5985259#part_content

**Rated G**

When Midorima decided to ask the question that was hunting him for weeks now, he had an idea or so how Takao was going to react. His eyes were going to widen for a second before his mouth was going to open and close like a fish, and finally a big yelp of “Ehh?!” as the grand finale.

And it exactly happened as he imagined it to be. 

“Takao wait. You know..you keep coming here since my apartment is bigger and you still live with your family. I was thinking..since the work schedule at the hospital started to become more strict..I thought that maybe..”

“Y-yeah?”

“That maybe you would like to..”

“Just spit it out already!”

“Move in with me.”

_There we go._

Takao’s eyes widened before he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to say something and failed; and finally he broke out of his trance and yelped in surprise.

“Ehhh?! Are you serious?”

“After all those years knowing me, do you consider me as a joking kind of person?”

“No but..like, really? Moving in with you?”

“Yes. If you wa-“

“Of course I do!”

Takao threw himself on Midorima, to which the bigger man responded with an annoyed groan.

“But you’ll come with me when I go to tell my parents.”

“Fine.”

“Promise?”

Midorima sighed in defeat as he caressed Takao’s hair.

“Promise.”

 


	7. Thigh socks

**Rated E**

 

“I’m home.” Midorima placed his keys on the counter as he walked into the living room.

“Takao?”

Silence.

“Where are you?”

“Bedroom.”

The tone of the smaller man’s voice indicated mischievousness as Midorima could only describe it as his ‘sex voice’ since whenever Takao was  _in the mood_ , he would speak in this rather husky voice which turned on the bigger man more than it should have. Not that he would admit this out loud of course.

“What are you-” Midorima couldn’t finish his sentence as he opened the bedroom door, because there he was, that shameless Takao, sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing except green boxer briefs -in the same color of Midorima’s hair- which revealed his quite visible bulge, and black thigh high socks.

“What…Are those..Where did you..I mean how..”

Takao chuckled as the bigger man’s looks went between his lower body and the thigh socks, and he crawled to the end of the bed on all fours all the while looking at Midorima under his lashes.

“Happy anniversary.”

“What..How..But when..I mean..”

“It’s our second year anniversary, Shin-chan.”

“I know that but..”

“You can stop gaping now.” Takao said teasingly, to which the larger man complied immediately as he realized that he was practically staring at Takao with his mouth open the entire time.

“Now..how about we skip dinner and you join me in bed?”

Midorima sighed in defeat as he leaned down to kiss the smaller man passionately.

“Where did you get those socks from?”

“I bought them yesterday. Did you like them?”

“They’re..okay, I guess.” The truth was that Midorima found them extremely erotic and immediately added them to the list of kinks he liked when the smaller man was concerned. Takao smiled as he laid down on his back while Midorima started to undress.

“Mmm, I also chose the briefs in the color of your hair.”

“I noticed.”

Midorima leaned over Takao’s body and started sucking on his neck, leading to his nipples slowly.

“Ah..If I had known..that you would like them this much..I would totally buy them long before.”

Midorima replied only with a groan as he continued to make his way downwards. He slowly peeled Takao’s briefs off as the smaller man released a moan when his cock met with air. Before he had a chance to say something, he saw Midorima leaning down to lick it from base to tip and he couldn’t help a whimper escape his lips.

“Ngh..Shin-chan..” He made a move to remove his socks as he thought they might annoy the bigger man, but a strong grip stopped him.

“Don’t. Leave them on.”

Takao wasn’t sure if the sight in front of him or Midorima’s sentence was more arousing as he retreated his hands. He was going to protest when Midorima stood up and away from his body to stand at the end of the bed, but the green haired man didn’t spend time as he pulled Takao to himself by his ankles before sitting down on his knees on the floor.

“Place your legs over my shoulders.”

Takao complied almost too suddenly and moaned when Midorima finally wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it a few times before taking it into his mouth slowly.

“Ah..damn..”

Midorima started sucking and licking the hard member as Takao’s moans accompanied him. After all that time of being together, he knew where to lick and suck, and what drove his partner insane, so it wasn’t long before Takao turned into a whimpering mess as he squeezed the sheets tighter around his fingers.

“S-stop..I don’t wanna come yet..”

Midorima released his cock with a pop before speaking.

“Don’t come yet.” After that order, he quickly stood up from his place on the ground while ignoring Takao’s disappointed moan, and found what he was looking for in a couple seconds before resuming his position.

“You have to control yourself more, Takao.”

“It’s because..you’re too good, Shin-chan.” Takao teased the bigger man with a smirk, but he soon found himself moaning once again as Midorima resumed his task of sucking.

“If you keep..ah..” His sentence was cut as he felt one slicked finger passing through the muscles of his ass, and he tried his best not to look down at the sight between his legs, or he was sure he would have come right then and there.

Midorima released the smaller man’s cock as he realized Takao was coming closer to his climax, but his finger continued to massage the tight passage.

“I’m..close..”

“Hold on a little longer.” Midorima caressed his boyfriend’s navel with his right hand while he added two more fingers into his ass in order to speed things up.

“Hurry..up.”

“Just a little more.” Midorima decided that he was prepared throughly when he understood his fingers brushed Takao’s prostate and massaged it for a couple of seconds. He removed his boxers and spread some of the lube onto his cock before climbing on the bed and lifting Takao’s legs up to place them on his shoulders. They both could only moan when Midorima pushed inside in a single thrust.

“Ah..I can’t..” Takao panted between the hard thrusts as he felt his climax approaching; and his eyes snapped open when he felt Midorima’s left hand wrapping around his cock preventing him from coming.

“Not yet.”

“Shin-chan..”

“Just trust me, Takao.” Midorima started a deep and fast rhythm as he continued to ram into the smaller man beneath him, and Takao could only moan as the pleasure in his stomach built up.

When Midorima felt his own climax approaching, he released his grip on Takao’s cock as the shorter man came hard with a whimper while chanting the green haired man’s name over and over again. Midorima gave a couple of erratic thrusts all the while not breaking his gaze with his boyfriend’s much satisfied expression before coming inside him with a groan.

They both waited for a couple of seconds to regain their breath and Midorima slowly peeled himself off from Takao to join him in bed.

“That..Was..”

“Yeah.”

Takao smiled at the content answer as he turned to his left to look at his boyfriend who was still trying to regain his breath.

“So, I should wear these from time to time then.”

“Whatever.”

“You didn’t like them?”

“I..didn’t say that I don’t like them.”

“So you totally loved them.”

“Takao.”

Takao chuckled as he kissed the bigger man’s glistening shoulder.

“Just admit your thigh socks kink, Shin-chan and I’ll rest my case.”

“I..You can wear them from time to time..I guess.”

“Mmm, I guess I can settle with that answer.”


	8. Mutuality

**Rated G**

“I just care about you a lot, okay? Hell, it’s more than just caring..I love you. I love you so much that it hurts, and I hate myself because I just went and fell in love with you,  _you_  of all people, like an idiot. But I accepted it, yeah I’m used to it. I don’t know why I’m even saying these to you because-“

“I..me too”.

“It’s stupid since you won’t return them and will probably will make f-…Wait. What?”

“Me too”.

“ _You_  too what?”

The green haired ace shifted uncomfortably. “You know very well what I’m talking about!”

“You..you too.”

“Yeah”.

“Well you gotta say it in proper sentences then! I just kept babbling and bursting out my deepest feelings here and no way man, you’ll step up and-“

“Takao, stop talking”. The command made the smaller man shut his mouth, followed by a tiny ‘damn’ which was muttered by the bigger man before he continued speaking.

“I..I mean your feelings..are mutual”.

Takao’s eyes widened but Midorima lifted his hand up to indicate that he didn’t want his speech to be interrupted.

“Just, just listen to me, okay? Don’t interrupt me. Damn, this is already so hard for me. Look, I..I never got close to anyone before, never  _letting_ them getting close to me. I’m..like this; I don’t like to interact with people, and I don’t like it when they try to interact  _with_  me. To be honest, I don’t really care if they hate me or talk behind my back. But when you..You were different, because you tried. You tried to understand me, tried to accept me as a whole, and I realized that I  _wanted_ to be understood after all. But not by anyone else. By you. It is a mutual feeling. You wanted to be acknowledged by me, and I wanted to be acknowledged by you, in more than one way. I’m not sure if teens these days are supposed to- Hey, what are you laughing for, idiot?!”

“Pfffft you said ‘teens these days’! Hahahaha oh Shin-chan, what are you, 60?”

“Oi! Stop mocking me! I’m trying to express my true-“

“I know”. Takao’s laughter came to a halt before he answered. He had a soft and yearning expression on his face which clearly meant ‘understanding’ for the bigger man in front of him. He could never tease him in this state now, could he?

“Ah what can I possibly say to that now, eh? Damn you, Midorima Shintarou. For making me fall in love with you even more”. He released a genuine chuckle as he took a couple of steps forward, now standing inches away from the taller man.

“Thank you for acknowledging me, and I acknowledge you in more than one way too”.

Midorima touched the end of Takao’s shirt before curling a part of it around his fingers.

“So..what does it mean now?”

Takao had to roll his eyes at the clueless tone of Midorima; and instead of answering with words, he pulled him down by his collar, connecting their lips in the same way as their hearts.


	9. Bow tie

**Rated G**

 

“Takao, we’re going to be late.”

“Coming! Just give me a minute.”

“You said that ten minutes ago. Why are you taking so long?!”

“I can’t..urgh hold on a minute, will you?”

“We’re going to be late to the concert, it starts in fifteen minutes and you’re still idling around.”

“It’s a classical music concert for God’s sake Shin-chan and you’re considered some sort of a VIP, so I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

“We have to leave now. I don’t understand why are we even having this conversation. What are you even doi-“

The sound of the door opening cut Midorima’s question in half as he watched his boyfriend coming out their bedroom with his bow tie hanging low from his neck.

“I can’t friggin tie this! Why do we have to wear tuxes anyway? I hate tuxes.”

Midorima sighed as he approached the smaller man, and started fixing it.

“It’s mandatory. Besides, you look good in it.”

Takao’s eyes widened for a second before his mouth curved into a smirk as he reached up to the bigger man’s lips.

“Takao stop, we’re already too late.”

“Mmm fine, but I demand you to get me out of this tux in the fastest way possible when we arrive home. And since I’m going to go through that boring thing for you, I expect you to take good care of me. If you know what I mean.” He gave a playful wink as Midorima rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew that he was going to try his hardest during the concert as not to think about having his way with Takao when they arrived home.


	10. Possessiveness

**Rated E**

 

“Ah..Shin-chan..wait..not that fast..”

Midorima ignored the smaller man’s protests as he continued to thrust inside him rapidly.

“Takao..you’re not..the only one..who gets jealous..”

Takao’s eyes widened for a second as he realized what his boyfriend meant by those words as the memory of what happened today came to him. After the bell rang which announced the end of school for today, a girl from his and Midorima’s class approached Takao with a blushing face to ask about something. The expression on the bigger man’s face didn’t escape Takao’s hawk eye as his brows were frowned as he told Takao that he was going to wait outside.

Now that he thought about the whole thing while Midorima was thrusting inside him in a fast pace, he realized that the bigger man was indeed, jealous.

“Ngh..it’s about..today..isn’t it?” Without waiting for a reply, Takao took Midorima’s face into his hands as he locked his gaze with his boyfriend’s much lustful one.

“No one else..matters.”

Midorima didn’t reply with words, instead he locked his lips with Takao’s roughly as he quickened his pace.

“Takao..” He whispered against the smaller man’s mouth. “Mine.”

His left hand wrapped around the smaller man’s cock as his thrusts matched his hand’s movements.

“Ah..Yours..” It was the last coherent thing that came from Takao’s mouth as he wrapped his feet around Midorima’s ass tighter and pulled him deeper into himself before losing himself inside the pleasure that only the green-haired man could bring to him.


	11. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2189551/5985281#part_content

**Rated G**

“Shin-chan! Shin-chan, where are you?”

 

Takao wandered around the house,  _their_  house, as he continued to rub his eyes sleepily. It wasn’t so long ago that he woke up to find the next side of the bed empty, and the way if felt cold against his fingers indicated that Midorima must have left some time ago. 

  
_‘But where did you go?’_  Takao thought as he made his way to the kitchen in an attempt to wake himself up with a cup of coffee. 

 

As he retrieved his cup, something caught his sharp vision. There was an envelope standing on the counter, which only said  _“Takao”_. He opened it without a second thought and the only thing he could do while reading the contents was to let the tears escape the corner of his eyes as his lips curved into a loving smile.

_Takao._

_Kazunari.._

_Happy birthday._

 

_You know that I’m not good with words, so I decided to write this note in the words of a person who could. And before you wonder about where I am -though I’m sure you already did- , I went out to retrieve your present and will be home in a couple of hours._

_Anyway, you might call me emotionless for using somebody else’s words -even if it’s a writer’s-, but as I said, I’m not good with them. And I thought you deserve good words which express my feelings perfectly even if they were not produced by my own mouth._

_“You’re beautiful, every part of you. I love your hair, the way it looks, the way it feels. I love touching it, smelling it. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when you laugh. It makes me laugh, too, every time. And I love watching you eat. Sometimes you can’t shovel it in fast enough, but when you get interested in a conversation, you forget there’s anything in front of you. God knows, I love making love with you. I can’t even talk about that without wanting you. I love your pathetic attachment to those seniors. I love how hard you work.”_

_― Susan Elizabeth Phillips_

 

_Happy birthday._

_Thank you..for being here..always. Forever._


	12. Bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1594337

**Rated PG**

Takao loved these times when they relaxed in the tub after a long day of work. He knew Midorima loved this habit of theirs which they executed two days a week, thanks to Midorima’s precision about everything. Takao would sit in front of the bigger man, loving the feel of those long and muscled arms around him, and in some cases, something hard pressing against his ass if Takao felt playful and moved his body more than he should have.

“Your shifts became even longer”. Takao spoke as he extended the shampoo bottle to Midorima’s waiting hand.

“Yeah. The hospital is rather busy these days”. He opened the cap and poured some of the mint scented liquid into his hands and started rubbing it all over the smaller man’s hair.

“I hate when that happens. But I’m proud of you as well, of course”.

Midorima started to massage the raven locks gently with the tip of his fingers. “I don’t like it much either. Shower head” He added; and Takao leaned forward to retrieve it and turned the tap, causing hot water to pour out. They usually used this more modern type of tub when taking baths together, as Takao loved to use the ‘massage’ function of it, especially when their desire took the best of them and their moans would mix with the sound of bubbling water.

“Here. Oh! How about doing something tomorrow, since it’s your day off?”

Midorima lifted the shower head over the shorter man’s head before replying. “Hmm, maybe”. He leaned forward to kiss the skin on Takao’s shoulder as to appreciate what he had said before, about being proud of him. After all, he had always been a man of gestures, rather than words.

Takao smiled at the gentle action as his hair was being washed by his boyfriend. The man was indeed good with his hands; his delicate fingers caressing his skull in soft movements, putting pressure on the right places.

“I get to wash your hair too, right?” Takao asked with his eyes closed as he pushed himself back to the talented fingers.

“No, I took a shower this morning”.

“What?! When?” Takao’s eyes widened with disappointment and he slightly turned his head to give Midorima a sour look.

“It was very early. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I took a quick shower and left not so long after”. He started washing the raven locks after thinking they were shampooed enough.

“Aww aren’t you sweet and all?” The smaller man splashed water around playfully, which caused Midorima to frown his brows in annoyance.

 “Your shoulders are tense”. It was a statement filled with concern; and Midorima started caressing them without waiting for a reply from Takao.

“Yeah. Tough week at the studio. You know we have an important shoot coming up, and we’ve been rehearsing with different lenses and concepts”. Takao finished with a groan as Midorima rubbed a particularly stiff spot.

“Just..take care of yourself more”. Midorima hoped he managed to cover the concern in his voice, yet Takao’s chuckle made it obvious that he clearly didn’t.

“Ah but you do that for me! Well, I think you should also-ah yeah..right there. Your fingers are absolute bliss, Shin-chan”. Takao panted as Midorima continued with his massage.

“I was thinking..Maybe we could stay at home tomorrow”. Midorima pressed another soft kiss on the glistening shoulder.

“Yeah..I was thinking that too”. Takao closed his eyes once again; thinking that there was no other place more restful than this, with arms that supported him and hands that represented safety.


	13. Lust

**Rated E**

The only sounds that could be heard inside the spacious bedroom -which the couple shared- were the slapping of skin and the lustful moans that belonged to the said couple.

“Ahh..ngh..Shin-chan” The smaller man moaned between the powerful thrusts of the bigger man on top of him, and he couldn’t help tighten his hold on his boyfriend’s shoulders as the pace increased.

Their heavy breathing escalated with each passing moment as the couple continued to become one with their completely naked bodies splattered on top of the king sized bed. Takao buried his face into the taller man’s neck while he pressed his feet harder onto Midorima’s ass to indicate that he wanted him deeper inside, which the said man complied by burying himself deeper into his boyfriend’s ass.

“T-Takao” It was the only thing Midorima could breathe out during the deep state of passion as he thrusted back and forth.

“Yes..Like that.” Takao’s hands left their previous place on Midorima’s back and the bigger man released a moan now that Takao’s nails had stopped scratching his back which would probably leave marks in the morning, but it gave him a feeling of total satisfaction whenever the smaller man’s actions became this needy and bold.

Takao grabbed Midorima’s face and pulled him down into a not so gentle kiss as their tongues clashed and battled for dominance while his fingers tangled with the green locks on his nape.

Minutes have passed, or maybe it was hours because the pleasure was so intense that none of them paid any attention to anything but each other as their climaxes approached.

“Shin-chan..Shintarou..” The last coherent words of Takao left his mouth in the form of his boyfriend’s name, before he gave into his pleasure as his seed spilled onto his and Midorima’s torsos, while the bigger man could only produce hard grunts which accompanied his last erratic thrusts before he came inside his boyfriend.


	14. Parenting

**Rated G**

 

Midorima had always been a light sleeper. Ever since he was a little boy, he would wake up to the tiniest sound, though he would try to go back to his much needed sleep without changing his position even slightly. Today, even at age 28, it seemed that the old habits indeed died hard, as he was now fully awake in bed thanks to the thundering storm outside. On the other hand, when he turned his head to the right, the view which greeted him wasn’t the least bit surprising as Takao was sleeping rather too comfortably with his arms and legs wrapped around Midorima in an almost impossible tangle of mess. The bigger man would always find himself wondering how his boyfriend would end up in a position like this during his sleep. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of a loud crash of thunder outside and before he could unwrap himself from Takao’s octopus-like grip to get up, he heard another sound coming from outside their bedroom, a sound that was much different from the loud storm going on outside. He immediately understood what it was and before he could bring himself up, the source of the faint sound appeared in the form of two little bodies in front of the door.

“Daddy, we’re scared”.

The sleepy voice belonged to Midorima and Takao’s older boy, Takeshi, who was only five years old,  and he was rubbing his eyes rather sleepily with one hand while the other was entwined with his three two year old sister Ayame’s much smaller one. Midorima sighed as he looked at his two children barely standing on their feet as they must have been sleeping until not long ago before the storm hit.

“Come here.” It was a soft whisper, a sympathetic approach rather than a command. He couldn’t even help the corner of his lips curving into a tiny smile as the kids climbed on the bed in a quite swift way.

Takeshi practically threw his tiny frame onto Takao, who was sleeping soundly without even realizing the presence of his children in the room, up until this moment.

“What the..What’s going on? Takeshi?” Takao opened his eyes and came face to face with his son, who was now lying next to him with his sleepy eyes fixated on him. Takao’s gaze turned to his daughter who was now lying on Midorima’s lap, then to the said man.

“It’s the storm outside” Midorima motioned his head towards the window.

Takao smiled sympathetically as he stood up to a sitting position to kiss Ayame’s head which was resting on Midorima’s torso. “Hmmm I see, it’s a pretty bad storm out there.”

“But you were sleeping when we came, daddy” Takeshi’s voice was faint as he spoke, it was clear he was going to give in to sleep any time now.

Takao laughed as he laid down to resume his previous position next to Takeshi.

“Go to sleep Takeshi, you too Ayame, here-” Midorima spoke with a soft voice as he started to laid his daughter down to bed.

“I wanna sleep with Shin-chan daddy.” The little girl spoke as she squeezed Midorima’s shirt with her tiny fingers.

“Ah you and your Shin-chan daddy! I swear she loves you more than me.” Takao’s pout was nothing more than a fake resentment, but nevertheless it caused Midorima to roll his eyes at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He laid down with Ayame in his arms and the little girl’s grip tightened as another crash was heard.

“It’s because Shin-chan daddy’s bigger and his arms are big.”

“Did you hear Takao? It’s only because she’s taking advantage of me.” Midorima spoke in an amused tone as he started stroking Ayame’s hair.

“Nooo, I love daddies!”

“Yes, love and we love you both as well.” Takao leaned down to kiss both of his children’s foreheads before reaching to Midorima’s face to give him a peck on the lips. “Now go to sleep both of you.” Takao’s gaze met Midorima’s knowingly as they both thought of the same thing now that their children finally entered the peaceful world of sleep: _No more sleep for us tonight, it seems._


	15. Flight

**Rated G**

“Takao”.

“What?!”

“Relax”.

“It’s easy for you to say! You’ve been flying for what, years now? And this is my first time on a plane, and I still don’t know why the hell I agreed to your suggestion, but you said it was for my birthday and I kinda couldn’t help-“

“Takao, just shut up”.

“I can’t! I’m nervous, and I have to- Damn it, what was that?!”

“It’s perfectly normal for the plane to shake during take off, now close your eyes and try to relax. Deep breaths”.

The shorter man muttered a curse under his breath before he complied to Midorima’s gentle order. He could do this. It wasn’t so hard now, was it? Thousands of people flew everyday, almost every hour.

“Fine. B-but it’s shaking a lot”. He couldn’t manage to hide his stutter and the anxiety in his voice as the plane continued rocking. But Midorima said it was normal, right? He would trust him no matter what. Even though the man could be rather unpredictable at times, Takao has learned to put his trust fully into him over the years.

“Trust me, this is normal during take off. It’ll be alright after a while”. Midorima turned to his left to see Takao had his eyes shut while his hands were gripping his seat tightly. He sighed before lifting his head up to check if there was anyone in the business class that might be able to see them, but since they were taking off, and were practically the only ones in the section, nobody could see them. He slowly stretched his left hand out to his left, and placed it on top of Takao’s knuckle showing grip before entwining their fingers.

“Eh?” Takao’s eyes snapped open as he felt Midorima’s hand around his. He wasn’t used to see Midorima showing affection around people or outside, however, the man  _was_ indeed unpredictable.

“You know..I would totally laugh and tease you about this if I wasn’t scared to my core. So I’m going to save that up for later”. He added a nervous smile as their eyes met.

“Shut up. And don’t forget that I’m the one taking you on a holiday”.

“Now now, no need to rub your so called romantic gestures on my fa- Shit! Is this supposed to happen?!” Takao squeezed the hand in his tighter as the plane rocked slightly.

“Yes, like I said, it’s perfectly normal”.     

“Shin-chan?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t let go until it stops shaking, okay?”

Midorima sighed with affection. The flight attendants wouldn’t start the service until the take off was over, so he might as well agree to Takao’s suggestion; not that he would let go of him in this state anyway.

“Fine” He replied in a low voice as he leaned over to Takao’s seat to peck him on the lips, a rather uncharacteristic move on his part when they were in public; but nevertheless managed to put a smile on Takao’s nervous face. He was definitely going to be teased about this later by the shorter man, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	16. Pleasure

**Rated M**

The pleasure was too intense. Takao could hear the wet slurping sounds mixing with his moans as he laid on his back on the bed. He could feel the delicate yet strong fingers pressing onto his hips in order to keep him in place, because he was sure he would thrust up into that deliciously hot mouth otherwise.

“Oh god..Shin…chan” His voice was pleading as he wanted it to end with an utter satisfaction yet also to continue for hours, because the pleasure was breathtaking.

Midorima didn’t pay attention to Takao’s words as he continued sucking the hardened flesh. Feeling the smaller man shiver and hearing him moan like this would always give him a sort of satisfaction and pride, and he could barely control his own desire after he was finished, leaving Takao panting and satisfied beneath him.

He stopped his sucking and removed his mouth from Takao’s cock to give it a long lick from base to tip, which earned him a deep moan along with a tight grip on his hair. He loved this; loved when Takao was so into pleasure that he would hold onto Midorima’s hair like his life depended on it and grip the green locks tightly between his fingers until his orgasm would hit him hard and leave him breathless for a couple of minutes. Then he would release them and mutter an embarrassed apology, yet Midorima would be content by only hearing the satisfaction in the shorter man’s voice and seeing the expression on his face.

He resumed his sucking as Takao continued gripping his hair. He could feel the pressure on his scalp, but this only caused him to groan with pleasure as he increased his speed.

“Shin-chan..I’m..close” Midorima heard Takao’s voice, almost begging him to bring him the pleasure he was seeking so desperately. He caressed the skin inside Takao’s thigh to reassure him that he would give him what he wanted in a couple of minutes. He took more of him into his mouth, feeling him shaking beneath him before yelling Midorima’s name in a desperate manner. He could feel that Takao was very close as he tasted more of the salty essence of him in his mouth. It never disgusted him, on the contrary, he found it somewhat erotic for some reason.

He quickened his pace, and decided to tease Takao with his teeth slightly; and that did it for the smaller man as he came hard into Midorima’s mouth with a cry while gripping his hair even tighter around his fingers. Midorima didn’t move until Takao stopped spasming beneath him, and he only removed himself when he felt the pressure on his hair decreased.

He leaned over to give Takao a peck on the lips even though the shorter man would always say it was rather disgusting for him to taste himself like that, which was another reason why Midorima did this, to tease him about it. When his eyes met Takao’s face, he didn’t really expect to see him falling asleep like that, though it looked like he passed out from the pleasure by the expression on his face. Midorima groaned in annoyance as he was still aroused and was hoping to be welcomed by a hot tightness, instead it seemed like he had to settle with his own hand which he found rather pathetic at the moment.

He quickly kissed Takao’s head before standing up; and he covered his half naked body with a blanket before heading towards the bathroom in annoyance to give himself a possibly  _not_  so satisfactory relief.


	17. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1613289/4885655#part_content

**Rated M**

“Ah..Shin-chan..look at me. I want to see your expression..when I’m riding you..”

“S-shut up. How can you..urgh..talk like that when you’re..ah..in such a position?! And untie me this instant!”

“No. Because the second I do that, you’ll jump on me and pin me to bed. No, I’m in control today. Now..look at me”.

Midorima’s green eyes opened slowly and he cursed mentally for agreeing to Takao’s wish so quickly, because even the feeling of Takao’s tightness around his cock was enough to make him grit his teeth, now he had to go and watch his expression on top of it. He always had a weak spot for Takao’s expressions during sex, as the way his mouth opening to release soft gasps and a lustful look settling behind his blue eyes while Midorima thrusted inside him would always bring him closer to the edge more violently.

“Yes..like that..Now. Look at me. Watch me as I’m riding you..Ah, Shin-chan..you feel so good inside me. I’m always surprised as how every time it feels like you’re getting bigger”.

“Shut up..What the hell are you..ah..saying, idiot?!”

Takao chuckled as he thrusted down with force on Midorima’s cock, causing both of them to moan. Midorima noticed only for a second the expression on Takao’s face, the lack of smugness caused by the deep thrust.

“Takao..You know what I’m going to do to you the moment you untie me, right?”

The smirk reappeared on the smaller man’s face as he continued rocking his hips up and down on Midorima’s cock slowly.

“Mmm no way..Talk all you want, I’m the one in-ah..ngh” Takao couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt Midorima’s hips jerking upwards to meet his thrust, causing the bigger man to reach deeper.

“Hmph..You were saying?”

Takao could see the tiniest smirk appearing on his lover’s face, a triumphant look meaning that he would never give up all the control, after all.

“Not fair, you know? I was supposed to-ah..Will you stop that?!”

Midorima leaned forward as much as the binds permitted.

“Why should I?”

“I..ah..I don’t want..”

“Don’t lie to me. You’re clearly enjoying it.”

“S-shut up. I’m not..enjoying it, it pisses me off actually.”

“Is that why you’re clenching around me more?”

Takao didn’t answer with words, instead he released a deep moan when their hips met in another particularly strong thrust.

“You know, Shin-chan. Next time, I’ll tie up your whole body and cover your mouth when I’m doing this.”

“Like I will let you do that, fool.”


	18. Color

**Rated PG**

After the pleasure took over and the pantings returned to normal breaths, and the bodies separated with a slight protest, already missing the connection; they were lying on their backs on the bed. Midorima put on his glasses as Takao placed his head on his glistening torso.

“Green”.

“What?”

“My favorite color..It’s green”.

“Oh..” Midorima couldn’t find anything else to say as he thought that whatever came out from his mouth at the moment would sound ridiculous to his ears. He heard Takao chuckle at his oblivious answer.

“Won’t you ask since when?”

“Do you want me to?”

“After seeing you on the court for the first time. During middle school.”

“Oh” Midorima mentally slapped himself for repeating the same idiotic response over and over again. Takao chuckled once again, the movement tickling Midorima’s torso.

“I was neutral at first, I mean you were practically forming a “rainbow” out there”. He ignored Midorima’s groan in annoyance as he continued. “But after the game started..Damn. I thought you were the most amazing one, with those ridiculous shoots of yours. I just couldn’t keep my eyes away from the ball going higher and higher..Until it went in. Then a teammate shook me, telling me to get a grip. Then I looked at the source of that shoot. There stood a guy with glasses, sporting a hair in such a green color that I couldn’t stop staring at you for a couple of seconds. Then I decided. Green. _Your_  green, to be my favorite color”.


	19. Armpit licking

**Rated M**

_The first time it happened, Takao was caught off guard._

 

“Ngh..I’m close. Shin..ah..” His nails scratched the back of his lover who was thrusting into him erratically now.

“Takao..” Midorima leaned down to suck on the smaller man’s neck as his speed increased. They were both close to completion now, and he could feel Takao clenching around him more.

“Shit” Takao panted as Midorima sucked on his collarbone which would probably leave a mark later; and he felt his orgasm approaching as Midorima continued to hit his spot. He was about to reach for his own cock when he felt Midorima lifting up his right arm to give his armpit a long lick.

“Shin-chan what..ah, what the hell are you-Ah..” He couldn’t finish his sentence as his orgasm hit him and he came onto both of their torsos, Midorima following behind with a hard groan as he came inside Takao.

They both had to lie down for a while to regain their breath, and Takao didn’t open the subject of the mysterious “armpit licking” when Midorima told him he was tired after they both cleaned themselves.

 

_The second time it happened, Takao understood._

 

Today was different, Takao could feel it. It all started with soft kisses and curious touches even after all those intimate times together; and it was obvious that this was going to be one of those times when it was all slow and sensual, without any powerful thrusts or back scratching.

He loved this type of sex with Midorima, because the taller man was a very caring lover, and the way he touched Takao and caressed his skin was like it was their first time together and it made Takao feel.. _unique_. Because those talented fingers of Midorima’s left hand would always be unwrapped, and he would touch Takao so intimately that the smaller man couldn’t help but shiver from head to toe.

They were now wrapped in each other, flesh against flesh while soft pants mixed with each other inside the room. Takao’s legs were wrapped around Midorima’s back, pushing the bigger man towards himself more while Midorima moved inside him slowly, somehow managing to keep his control intact.

“There’s..something about you..Tell me” Takao panted as he reached for Midorima’s cheek with his right hand.

Midorima didn’t answer and instead removed Takao’s palm from his cheek to kiss it softly. Takao smiled at the little gesture, and when he was about to repeat his previous comment, he felt Midorima lifting up his arm once again. This time, instead of freaking out, Takao closed his eyes as Midorima licked his armpit; and before he could stop himself, the words poured out from his lips.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Midorima was still moving slowly as he replied.

“You know.. _that_. Licking my armpit, isn’t that gross?” They both felt silent for a couple of seconds before Midorima increased his speed slightly, causing both of them to moan.

“You don’t look like you’re finding it gross. You’re clenching more”.

“That’s not the point..ah but seriously though ,why-“

“Because it’s a part of you”.

Takao’s mouth opened and closed for a second as the words hit him. “Ah damn..” He felt lips on his armpit once again, and that was it for him as he came, with Midorima’s name on his lips. He could feel his lover’s erratic thrusts as he must have been close as well, and Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck and pulled him closer until the bigger man reached his peak.

“You know..You have some weird kinks, Shin-chan. But you sure know how to talk..”

“Move in with me” Midorima panted after he managed to regain his breath.

“Exactly, that’s what I was-eh? What?!”

 


	20. Proper care

**Rated G**

When Midorima called Takao that day, he didn’t expect the smaller man not to answer his phone, yet it was perfectly normal that he might have been busy or something. But after some time has passed and the second one wasn’t answered either, a sort of panic started to fill his mind as he remembered Takao telling him that his parents and little sister were going to leave the town for a couple of days to visit the grandparents; Takao had to stay behind because of school.

He decided to take another chance, but the phone kept ringing and there was no answer. He took a deep breath before standing up to go to Takao’s house, just to make sure the idiot didn’t hit his head and passed out on the floor or something.

He rang the bell and waited for a couple of seconds, his ear trying to catch the sound of a movement; and he decided to press the buzzer a couple of times more, panic starting to spread through his body as the seconds have passed.

“I’m coming..urgh”. Midorima sighed in relief when he heard Takao’s sound from the other side.

“Oh, Shin-chan. What are you-“

“Why the hell are you not answering your phone, Takao?!”

“What? Oh, sorry, I must have left it on mute or something”.

“You don’t put your phone on ‘mute’ when you’re alone in the house and..Hey, why do you look like that?”

“Look like what?” Takao coughed a couple of times, and before he could protest, he felt Midorima’s hand on his forehead.

“Takao, you’re burning!”

“Ah yeah..I guess I have a fever”. In fact, he was aware that he caught a bad cold, that’s why he wasn’t aware much of Midorima’s outburst at the moment, and he didn’t really have the energy to tease him about it anyway.

“Get inside, you need proper care”.

“Oh, you’ll be the one taking care of me, Shin-chan?” He tried to smile teasingly, yet wasn’t sure if he managed even that, with his mind being dizzy and his body shivering.

“Do I have a choice? There’s no one else here, and I..uh, I mean it wouldn’t be good for the team if you were to get worse”.

“Yeah sure. Just for the sake of the team, right?” Takao smirked, this time being sure he managed it as the expression on Midorima’s face was an annoyed one while a faint pink color started to appear on his cheeks.


	21. Shiruko

**Rated PG-13**

Takao had always been a cheeky little devil, Midorima was aware of that. Whether it would be about sex or anything else that couldn’t be considered as anything sexual; the smaller man had his fair share of being mischievous. Even after two years of being together, he could still manage to surprise Midorima, especially when it came to kinks and suggestive bedroom ideas.

So when he came home from the hospital that night, he didn’t think that Takao was waiting for him wearing nothing but his boxers in the middle of their living room; but it wasn’t unexpected when his lover was concerned.

“Takao, what are you-“

“Welcome home,  _dear_.” Midorima had to roll his eyes at the sickeningly sweet word that couldn’t be used for a 195cm guy, yet he knew Takao would say it from time to time just to annoy him to no end. He let Takao approach and their lips met in a quick peck. It was a habit of theirs now when Midorima came late from his shift and Takao would welcome him if he didn’t have a busy schedule himself.

“So, are you going to explain why you’re practically standing naked in the living room?”

Takao chuckled. “Is it that unbelievable? We did some pretty kinky things  _there_ , Shin-chan. This is purely fluff compared to those.” He pointed to their bedroom with sparkly eyes. Eyes that promised nothing but mischief.

“Whatever.” Midorima’s eyes moved to Takao’s right hand which was holding a can of something, he couldn’t make out what it was from the way he was gripping it. “What is that?”

“Hmm? What?” Midorima knew very well that Takao knew what he was talking about.

“ _That_.” This time he pointed to the can between Takao’s fingers.

“Oh, this? It’s shiruko.”

“And why are you holding a can of shiruko?”

“Mmm, now  _that_ , you’ll have to wait and see.” He pressed his index finger to Midorima’s chest before pushing the bigger man to the couch to make him sit down not so gracefully.

“Takao, will you explain-“

“Ssh. Now, before you go nuts about me wasting a can of your amazing shirukos, let me tell you that I guarantee you’ll like what I’m about to do. At least I’m hoping you will. Oh and also, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Midorima knew by the way Takao’s lips curved up into one of his trademark smirks -exclusive only to intimate times- that whatever he was about to do, it was definitely going to piss him off at first and then probably would arouse him after. Before he could open his mouth to say something, he realized that Takao opened the lid with a broad smile; and Midorima could only watch in amazement what was happening next. Takao poured the contents of the can onto himself, the brown substance now covering most of his torso. Midorima continued staring at Takao with wide eyes while the smaller man slowly laid on his back on top of the spacious table in front of the couch. When Midorima managed to tore his eyes away from Takao for a couple of seconds, he realized that Takao had actually been prepared for this to happen, because the table was empty and the cloth was discarded.

“What..What are you..I mean..”

Takao chuckled once again, the sound awakening Midorima’s southern regions even more, starting with the “shiruko show” that just happened seconds ago. “Come here.”

Midorima could only obey as he silently approached the table. The sight was too much for his much more conservative part of him, and he felt himself becoming harder inside his pants.

“You know you love shiruko, Shin-chan. So, wanna have a taste?”

_Sweet Mother of God._

Midorima’s throat went dry and he had to swallow before saying something. “I..”

“Come on now, don’t be shy. We’ve done kinkier things than this.” Takao was openly laughing now. Midorima removed his jacket, then made a move to remove his shirt to which Takao hummed with approval. When the clothes were discarded and he stood in front of the table in only his boxers, he leaned down over Takao and kissed him deeply. They groaned into each other’s mouths, the awkwardness on Midorima’s part long gone and was now replaced with desire he felt for his boyfriend.

“Mmm, I knew you were going to like it.” Takao murmured after pulling away.

Midorima didn’t reply, and instead dipped his head to give Takao’s collarbone a long lick, the taste of shiruko filling his mouth. The taste of it mixing with Takao’s own was enough to arouse him more, and he couldn’t help licking and sucking his skin, savoring it until he cleaned up most of his torso. Takao was whimpering beneath him, especially when Midorima paid extra attention to his nipples and sucked on them with a deep groan.

 “Shit. You’re too damn good, Shintarou.”

Midorima smirked slightly when he heard his first name from Takao’s lips, something his lover did when he was too lost in the pleasure and when Midorima drove him crazy with his movements.

“Done.”

“Yeah, like-Wait, what?”

“It’s all clean.”

“You’re kidding, right?! You can’t stop here!”

“Unless you have something else that’s dirty and needs cleaning.”

Oh.  _Oh._

Takao’s eyes widened before his expression turned into a knowing smirk. His lover was unpredictable, alright.

“It always gets me when you talk dirty like this. Not that I’m complaining though, not at all.” He wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck and pulled him down for another deep kiss.


	22. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1613289/4530289#part_content

**Rated PG**

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know..Just some sweet words or a poem would be good, you know?”

Midorima’s head turned to his left to meet Taka’s smirking gaze.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I want you to! Oh come on, it’s been a year now, I deserve to hear some good things from you now and then.”

“I..I say good things..from time to time.”

“Yeah, like maybe five things in two months. You don’t say ‘the meal was amazing’ when I work my butt off to prepare some good things for you, or ‘you smell nice’ when I kiss you after my shower, or ‘you feel good’ when you’re inside me.“ He saw the faint blush on the bigger man’s cheeks. “Oh come on, you should be used to that by now; we’ve been doing it for months now, Shin-chan! Just..what I’m saying is that-“

“You want me to say those things? So you think it’s easy for me to just say that I’m so used to your cooking now that when I go back to my parents’ home I sometimes think ‘Takao would have put soy sauce instead of teriyaki’, or when I use the shower after you, the first thing I do is to breathe in your shampoo when I enter the bathroom, or the way you moan my name and kiss me affect me so much that all I can do is to concentrate only on the feeling of your tightness around me. Damn..I’m not good with such words, Takao. I-”

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

“You’re not good with such words? What the hell are you talking about?” Takao asked with an impressed expression. “Just come here.” He pulled Midorima to himself by his hand, pulling his face down to lock their lips in a deep kiss.

“Now, that will do for a while, but you’ll totally say more stuff like that in the future.”

“Not a chance.”


	23. Proposal

**Rated G**

 

“Shin-chan..What’s with all this? Is that smoke coming out from the oven?”

“I..I tried to do some things.”

Takao approached the kitchen. There, on the big table they had their dinner every night, stood a couple of now melted candles, a vase of lilies which Takao once decided them to be his favorite flower, and two plates along with two wine glasses. Takao’s eyes moved from the table to the oven.

“Did you try to cook?” He tried to suppress his laughter as he spoke, but failed nevertheless as Midorima’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

“I did. But..it burnt.”

“Okay, now tell me the deal of all this, because I can’t seem to remember and I’m starting to feel bad because I know it’s not a birthday or an anniversary. So, what does that leave?”

“It’s not any of those.” Midorima whispered hoarsely. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now..And I just wanted to do something special, because I thought it  _should_  be special.” Green eyes met blue, and Midorima sighed as he took a step forward to his lover. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle this with words, so he decided to be practical at the end.

“Takao..I..”

“H-hey, what the hell are you kneeling down for?! Don’t tell me-“

“Damn!”

“What?”

“It’s not here! I know that I put it inside my jacket pocket..Why is everything going bad today? Cancers are supposed to have the best luck!”

Takao smiled as he kneeled down himself, taking Midorima’s hands into his.

“I know what you’re trying to do. And I’m sure Oha-Asa can’t be blamed about this one, you’re just too nervous. Hell, I am too.”

“I..I wanted it to be perfect.”

Takao chuckled at the response. So typical of Midorima Shintarou, as usual. “How about I just say ‘yes’,  _ace-sama_?”

“We’re not in high school anymore.”

“Yet you’re still watching Oha-Asa.”

“That doesn’t have-“

“Okay, fine, can we focus on the subject here? Look..for  _you_ , it may not be perfect; but it is for me. I mean, that’s totally you! And I wouldn’t have it any other way, even if it’s just a proposition.”

Midorima didn’t break their gaze as he lifted up a hand to caress the smaller man’s cheek. “So..it’s a yes?”

Takao’s laughter chanted inside the flat. “Of course, I wouldn’t want you to have a nervous break down, now would I?”


	24. Threesome

**Rated E**

 

"Wait, this is a joke, right? How the hell is this possible?!"

Takao rubbed his eyes once again and when he opened them, they were still there, in all their naked glory. He was still unsure how such a thing could happen in real life, because at the moment, his gaze was locked on the two Midorimas standing in front of him. One was the man he was living with for the past few years; the maturity of 27 years visible on his face and his much toned body; and the other was the “Shin-chan" from their high school times, he was sure of it from the way his hair was shorter than it was right now.

"It’s not a joke, Takao. Come here." The older of the Midorimas said. Takao didn’t waste time to approach where they stood. For some twisted and inexplicable reason, he was aroused from the sight, and when his eyes cast downwards, he realized that he, himself was naked as well.

_‘When did I get naked?!’_

Before he could open his mouth to say something about the idiocy of the situation, he was pulled by his lover into a deep kiss. Soon, two hands were caressing his back, slowly going downwards to cup his ass to give it a firm squeeze.

"Ngh..Shin-chan." Takao pulled away from the kiss involuntarily, meeting the lustful gaze of the older Midorima. A tiny smirk appeared on the man’s face before his green eyes left Takao’s gaze to look behind his shoulder.

"Come here."

Takao was about to ask him whom he was talking to, but then he felt hands on his hips, and a pair of lips at the back of his shoulder. He released a moan as he threw his head back. The hands were now caressing his torso from behind, and Takao whimpered when one hand pinched his nipple. He heard a deep chuckle and opened his eyes to greet a sight that he was probably going to haunt him in his wildest dreams from now on. The older Midorima was stroking himself with one hand while the younger version of him was having his way with Takao, his hands still wandering all around his body.

"Ah shit.." Takao panted when he felt bandaged fingers closing around his cock to give it a couple of soft strokes.

"Prepare him. Here." Takao saw the older Midorima tossing a bottle to the one behind him, quickly understanding what it contained. The Midorima behind him caught it with his left hand, opening the lid to spread the lube on his bandaged fingers. Takao shivered when he felt another kiss on his shoulder.

"Takao." Younger Midorima whispered, making the hair on Takao’s nape prickle. Soon, he felt a finger probing his entrance, the feeling much familiar, yet still managing to make Takao shiver with excitement.

"Ah yes.."

The younger Midorima started to stretch him with his two fingers, the feeling of bandages adding extra stimulation to Takao’s pleasure.

"Takao, look at me." said the older Midorima in front of him, causing Takao to open his eyes to lock their gazes. His hand was still on his cock, stroking the now hardened flesh slowly. Takao could see the pre-come slicking his entire length with each stroke, and he felt his own erection leaking, but before he could do something about it, he felt a third finger entering him, taking his breath away for a second.

"You look so lewd." The voice of his lover in front reached him, and Takao replied with a groan, thrusting back against the fingers of the Midorima behind him.

"That’s enough." He said, and Takao wanted to protest when the fingers left his hole. The older Midorima motioned for the bottle, and he spread some of the lube on his cock after retrieving, all the while not breaking his gaze with Takao’s.

"Come here." Takao approached the older Midorima and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss him deeply.

"Bend over." Midorima commanded once again when they pulled away, the control in his deep voice exciting Takao even more. He was actually used to Midorima’s this new bold nature after a long time being together, but it never failed to excite him after all.

"Bend over where?"

Midorima smirked as he lifted up his hand to motion the younger version of him to come over. “I will hold you by the hips. There are two of us after all, Takao."

Takao understood the meaning behind the words when he turned his head to see the younger Midorima. _Oh._

Takao waited until the younger of them approached him to stand right before him, then Takao bent over slightly, his eyes at the same level with Midorima’s cock. He held onto his hips, and opened his mouth to give the head a long lick. Just when he was about to turn around as he heard a groan, Takao felt the older Midorima pressing his cock inside his hole, and he moaned around the cock of the younger one in front of him.

The three of them soon started a steady pace as the younger Midorima slowly thrusted forward inside Takao’s mouth while the older one was thrusting inside him from behind. Takao moaned when a particular thrust hit his spot, and he was glad for that fact that the Midorima behind him was holding him tightly by the waist or else he was sure his legs wouldn’t have been able to support him at this point. The pleasure was too intense for Takao, and he could feel his orgasm approaching at full speed.

"A little longer." The older of the Midorimas panted as he started to thrust harder and quicker inside Takao. He understood Takao was close by the way he clenched around him more and he pressed his fingers deeper into the skin of his hips, trying to hold him in place between the deep thrusts.

"Ah..Takao." The younger Midorima groaned as his left hand gripped the raven locks tightly around his fingers. Takao felt his cock touching the back of his throat, but he was used to the feeling from experience. He hummed around it and soon after, the younger Midorima’s hot seed started to fill his mouth and the back of his throat, the taller man shivering as he came inside Takao’s mouth with a deep groan. Takao moaned as he swallowed as much as he could, but his mind started to get dizzy from the pleasure of the thrusts, and soon after, he felt his own orgasm approaching while the older Midorima was now pounding into him mercilessly. 

"Takao."

"Come..inside.." He replied as he released the younger Midorima’s cock with a pop, and the last thing he felt before his orgasm hit him hard was the soft caress on his hair.

"Ah..ngh..I can’t." Takao slumped down on the floor as he came while the Midorima behind him gave a couple of more erratic thrusts before coming inside him with Takao’s name on his lips.

"Takao."

"I know.." Takao panted.

"Takao."

"Mmm."

"Takao, wake up!"

_‘Wait, wake up?’_

Takao opened his eyes when he felt his arm being shaken to greet a surprised Midorima looking down on him.

"Where..What..I mean..What?"

"You were dreaming."

_Oh. Of course._

"Yeah, I guess."

"You were moaning. Was it a nightmare?"

Takao didn’t reply and instead give Midorima a smirk, the idea of reviving what happened in the dream already filling his head. There was only one Midorima right now of course, but he could first give him a blow job, then get fucked on all fours after, now could he?

"Mmm, how about I’ll show you instead?"


	25. Comfort

**Rated G**

 

He turned around the bed and his fingers brushed the sheets, feeling the lingering warmth of his lover. Over the past few years, even though his usual sleeping routine hasn’t changed much and he still preferred lying on his back throughout the night, Midorima was used to the feeling Takao’s body next to him, his warm and smaller form being some sort of a secure feeling; and during some nights, he would hug him from behind, covering his body with his own much larger one. Takao would always say those nights were his favorite as he would smile sleepily and entwine their fingers before surrendering to deep slumber.

He knew the reason behind Takao’s recent disappearings from the bed as the smaller man has been turned down for yet another job opportunity. Midorima knew how hurting it was for Takao, and even though they were more than financially capable -thanks to Midorima’s family background and his current job at the hospital-, he knew Takao hated that feeling of depending on someone, even if it was Midorima; and the bigger man never argued with him about the subject after it was brought up only for once.

As he got up from the bed and tried to find his way in the darkness, he heard a sob coming from the living room. He sighed deeply upon hearing the increasing sobs as he approached the couch to find his lover lying on his side. The dim light of the moon reflected on Takao’s face and Midorima’s heart clenched as he saw the wetness of his face while his eyes were squeezed around more of the incontrollable tears that were pouring out. This had become a routine of Takao’s for a couple of days now; and ever since Midorima first found him on the couch on the day he was turned down for the job, there has been a silent understanding between them as he would lift him up to carry him to their bedroom where he would hug him into his arms from behind.

No words were exchanged as Midorima slightly leaned down to hold his lover by his arms and legs; and Takao released another heart clenching sob as Midorima lifted him up into his arms. Takao buried his face into his torso while Midorima carried him to their bedroom where he placed him gently on the bed.

No words. This was how they worked, by mutual respect and understanding. As Midorima laid down next to Takao and hugged him from behind once again, no words were exchanged. He breathed in what was Takao, and kissed the back of his hair while his right hand reached out to entwine their fingers. He felt a slight squeeze as Takao released yet another sob, much softer this time; and Midorima was more than glad for that only response.


	26. Quiet

**Rated E**

 

“Ah!”

“Shh.”

“Ngh..ah..yes!”

“Takao, I told you to be quiet.” Midorima continued to watch his lover’s panting face as he gave a particularly deep thrust. It was a well known fact by now that Takao loved being loud during sex. _Extremely_  loud. And it never quite became a problem until their neighbors knocked on their door a couple of days ago, asking them to be more quiet. Midorima was deeply embarrassed even though he tried his best not to show it, and he tried to convince them that it was actually the TV playing. It was all in vain of course, when Takao cheerfully appeared from the bedroom –wearing nothing but boxers on top of it- to reassure them about being more careful next time. He even winked at them shamelessly, and Midorima had to drag him back inside before he could spill all the details of their sex life to the poor middle aged couple. And at the moment, after only a couple of days since that incident, Takao was still having a hard time constraining his voice and moans as Midorima continued to thrust into him with force.

“Sh..shit! Ah yes, like that..Ngh..”

“Will you listen to what I say?!” Although Midorima tried his best to keep his voice steady, he was also having a hard time suppressing his groans. He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly over Takao’s. The shorter man moaned into his mouth as their tongues met, and Midorima was glad that he was at least able to shut him up like this. They both groaned when Takao’s cock pressed onto Midorima’s belly, creating a delicious friction accompanying the bigger man’s each thrust. He could feel how slick it became, and the mere thought caused him to increase his tempo slightly.

“Ah..” Takao broke the kiss with the need of air. “Harder..”

“Remember what we talked-“

“I don’t care about that stupid talk! It’s our own house and I can scream if I want to!” As to emphasize his point, Takao threw his head back against the wall and moaned loudly as if he was trying to make the neighbors hear everything clearly.

“Takao!” Midorima knew there was no way to talk sense into Takao now, as it was almost impossible to argue with him during some situations and this one was definitely one of them. He groaned when Takao’s nails scratched his back, and he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside, then slammed back, causing Takao to chant his name over and over.

“Shin..chan..”

Midorima was sure that the neighbors must have heard them just now, and he pressed his hand slightly over Takao’s mouth as to at least restrain him from moaning so loudly.

“Mmph..” Takao didn’t seem to particularly mind the act as he fixed his gaze on Midorima’s. His eyes flared up playfully when he pulled his tongue out and started licking the palm of Midorima’s hand. “Mmm..”

Midorima had to slow down his movements to watch Takao more intensely. It was such a breathtaking sight that he couldn’t concentrate on anything else besides the man splayed under him. Takao continued licking Midorima’s hand until he placed his hand on top of his, and when he led his fingers to his mouth, Midorima lost it. He released a deep groan as the digits went one by one into Takao’s hot mouth, and Takao started moaning while sucking on them, all the while not breaking the eye contact.

“Mmm, I love your fingers..”

The playful twinkle in Takao’s eyes finally did it for Midorima, and he removed his hand from Takao’s mouth to replace it with his lips.

“Does this mean you finally gave up?” Takao asked with a smile while panting.

Midorima didn’t answer, and instead placed his hands on Takao’s hips to roll him over on his hands and knees without pulling out.

“Ah..Ngh..Damn.”

Midorima increased his rhythm once again, and from that moment on, he could only hear the slapping of skin and Takao’s delicious moans.


	27. Cancer sign constellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1613289/4537044#part_content

**Rated G**

 

 

“That tickles, Shin-chan.”

“Hmm?” Midorima lifted up his head from the skin near Takao’s navel. His eyes met with Takao’s much playful ones.

“I noticed what you’re doing.”

Midorima placed a soft kiss on the faint spot under the previous one he kissed just a second ago. “What do you think I’m doing?”

Takao released a soft chuckle. “You’re kissing my birthmarks. Well, they’re more like tiny faint spots though.”

“Hmph.” Midorima sighed as he moved his lips slightly to the right. “They’re not just simple birthmarks.”

Takao stood up on his elbows on the bed. “What?”

“You haven’t noticed before. Obviously.” Midorima replied matter of factly.

“Notice what?”

“They’re in the form of cancer’s constellation. The first one is at the top, here.” Midorima placed his fingertip on the spot under Takao’s collarbone, and continued trailing it down while stopping at the spots, until he formed a reverse “V” at the end, one line shorter than the other.

Takao moaned as he followed the path Midorima was drawing with his hand; and their gazes met when the finger lingered on the fifth spot at the end.

“I remember trying to find it on the sky when I was little.” Midorima whispered without breaking the eye contact. “It always reminded me of home. My mother..She once told me that, if I were to get lost one day..it would help me find my way back home.”

Takao gulped audibly as he placed his hand over Midorima’s.

“I don’t have to look for it anymore.”Midorima’s deep baritone came out in such an effectively low voice that Takao’s breath hitched at the words pouring out from Midorima’s lips. They were far from their days of high school, and he was getting used to Midorima acting more openly over the years; yet it never failed to amaze him how unexpected the man could still be at times.

 “Come here to home sweet home, then.” Takao said with a smile as he pulled Midorima down on the bed to lock their lips.


	28. Headband

**Rated G**

“Hey, Shin-chan, take this, here.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a hair band, silly. You’ve been sulking ever since we started unpacking; and you kept pushing your hair back, so I thought you could use it.”

Midorima looked at the black item in Takao’s hands with a doubtful expression. “No, I don’t need it; and in case you haven’t noticed until now, unpacking is stressful.”

“Oh come on now! We’re moving in together, it’s supposed to be fun!”

“For  _you_ , apparently” Midorima muttered as he made a move to another package which read ‘bedroom’.

“Now now, don’t be such a grumpy cat.” Midorima shuddered at the choice of word, but Takao brushed it off with a smile as he continued. “Look, this is huge for us, and you know it; and I don’t want it to be an experience I want to remember by your sour expression, I want it to be..something worth remembering.”

Midorima pushed his glasses up with a finger and released a deep sigh, remarking his defeat in the end. “Fine, give it then.”

“Hmm?”

“The headband. Give me the headband.”

“Oh you’ll really wear it?”

“My hair is slightly longer now, and it’s been bothering me today; and I don’t want you to..I mean I don’t want..”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Takao said with an understanding smile as he leaned down to where Midorima was crouching over the package on the floor. “There, it looks sexy as I imagined” He said as he placed the headband on the larger man’s head.

“Urgh whatever. Now, help me with these two. We’ll carry them to the bedroom, then-“

“Shin-chan, look here.”

“Hmm?”

_Click!_

“Did you just-“

“Yep, I just eternalized this moment, it’ll be an awesome and hilarious memory, don’t you think? Hahahaha oh Shin-chan you look so adorable and sexy at the same time! You should totally-“

“Oi..You better run now, Takao” Midorima cut Takao’s words with a glare.

“Wha-Eh?! But I thought we were going to-“

“I said ‘run’. Now.”

Takao took a step back as his lover started to approach him in a not so pleased way. “Now now, Shin-chan, no need to freak out.”

“Takao.”

Takao turned his head to take a look behind himself. The bedroom was there, and the shorter man’s eyes glistened with desire. “Mmm then how about I run  _that_  direction?”

“Takao!” Even though Midorima yelled his name in such a frustrated tone, he couldn’t hide the same desire in his eyes that he saw inside his lover’s.

 


	29. Impatience

**Rated E**

 

"Ah, just get on with it already, Shin-chan."

Midorima didn’t reply immediately, instead he continued trailing his cock over Takao’s entrance from behind in a consistently slow rhythm. He leaned down over his lover’s sweaty back and whispered in a low voice.

"You’re awfully impatient."

"I can say the opposite for you..ngh." Takao moaned as the tip of Midorima’s cock brushed against his hole, an act probably done on purpose by the bigger man. He turned around to take a look at Midorima, who wasn’t wearing his glasses and sporting a concentrated look on his face. Takao pulled him down clumsily by the hair on his nape to lock their lips in a rough kiss.

"Hurry up, will you?"

The corner of Midorima’s lips curved into the tiniest smirk. “I don’t know what you’re implying.” He removed himself from Takao’s back and returned to his previous position of holding him by the hips.

"You became such an unexpectedly confident basta- ah shit!" Takao couldn’t finish his sentence as Midorima pushed forward in one swift move to bury himself completely inside his lover.

"Kazunari.."

Hearing his first name on Midorima’s lips was a rarity mostly accustomed to their intimacy, and Takao could only press his face into the pillow he was holding onto to suppress his moans. He hugged the pillow tightly until hearing the deep baritone of Midorima against his ear. “Turn around, I can’t kiss you like this.”

The man was indeed a monster like he claimed to be, though Takao couldn’t exactly be sure if he was doing small things like this on purpose or not, not that he was complaining in the least bit. This part of Midorima was a whole different and exciting experience that made everything much more satisfying.

He removed his face from the pillow and turned around to kiss Midorima’s waiting lips. Before it deepened and turned into a sloppy battle of tongue and teeth, Takao smiled as his lover continued to build up his pleasure little by little until he could think of nothing but this man inside him.


	30. Morning

**Rated M**

Green eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the sunlight coming from the window by blinking them a few times. _'I forgot to close the blinds again.'_ Midorima thought with a sigh. He turned his head to his right to look at the reason behind his negligent move last night. Takao ruffled the sheets around his body which almost revealed his naked state from waist down, and Midorima had to suppress a groan at the sight. The shorter man mumbled a couple of incoherent things, then turned his head to the window without waking up.

_'I shouldn't have been so rough with him.'_ Midorima thought as the images from last night started flashing through his mind. It was actually Takao who insisted for Midorima to take him roughly, and a round two was practically impossible to deny when Takao smiled mischievously before straddling Midorima’s hips and started riding him like the pro he was.

"Damn." Midorima muttered under his breath as he remembered the tightness of Takao’s ass around his cock, as well as the expressions he was making when he was riding Midorima: with his mouth slightly ajar, releasing the most delicious moans the bigger man has ever heard. It has always been Midorima’s favorite position, when Takao rode him, yet he never admitted it out loud; but there were times he thought that Takao knew that was the case.

He laid on his side as he reached out his left hand to stroke the raven locks. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ The thought relieved him as he remembered how tightly Takao was grabbing the sheets last night, when Midorima was thrusting into him forcefully from behind. The fact that he couldn’t see Takao’s face in this position would make Midorima somewhat restless, as he couldn’t be sure whether Takao was comfortable or not, but thankfully his moans and the way he bit on the pillow in the most seductive way would always assure him that Takao was enjoying it as much as he did.

Midorima’s thumb rested on Takao’s mouth as he continued replaying the events of last night, and he gently caressed his lips, remembering how they feltagainst his own. He loved kissing this man; _a lot_. And Midorima always made sure to give Takao a soft kiss after sex, before pulling out from the smaller man’s body. He would pour everything he felt for this man into that kiss, and Takao’s smile against his mouth would indicate that it was a mutual feeling.

His fingers continued to wander around the handsome features of Takao’s face, and he pushed back his bangs before leaning down to give a gentle kiss to his forehead. Takao once again mumbled a couple of incomprehensible words and slightly fidgeted around the bed, but Midorima knew it would be too long before he would fully wake up. A night like the last one always meant one thing for the man: sleeping until noon. He was about to get up to take a shower when Takao’s one eye slightly opened. “Mmm, stay.” He didn’t wait for Midorima to reply as he hugged the larger man’s naked torso and snuggled against it.

"Kazunari."

"Hmm.."

Midorima placed a kiss on top of his hair. “Don’t sleep until noon.”

"Mmmkay."

Midorima sighed deeply as it _exactly_ meant that was going to be the case. Not that he had any objections towards the matter; he wouldn’t mind drifting off to sleep with the smell of Takao’s shampoo filling his nostrils, and the warmth his body was spreading.


	31. Modeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2189551/6160044#part_content

**Rated PG**

"Oh but Takaocchi, you should definitely consider modeling! You have the looks, the charisma, the-"

"He won’t do such thing." Midorima cut Kise’s suggestion matter of factly. He knew it would be an awful idea to meet the odd pair, yet when Takao insisted on seeing his ‘Kasamatsu senpai’ whom he admired so much, it was inevitable for Midorima to come along, and to find Kise there as well. After all, the bubbly blond would follow his lover pretty much everywhere.

"Eh? Why, Midorimacchi?"

"Yeah, why, Shin-chan? You don’t think I’ve got what it takes?" Takao asked in a teasing manner.

It was clear from the start that this day would go  _this_  disastrous on Midorima’s part when he agreed to come. “I..”

"You don’t think he’s very handsome?"

Midorima took a mental note of killing Kise later for this. He knew there was no escape from this situation without any sort of reply, so he nodded his head slightly, hoping the blond would shut his blabbing mouth after that.

 

 

When they came home from the awfully long ‘double date’, which Takao cheerfully announced as so, Midorima threw his body over their couch. “That damn Kise gives me headache. Please refrain from meeting them once again.”

"Hmm? Oh come on, it was fun!" Takao’s voice chanted in the flat as he made his way towards their bedroom.

Midorima decided to follow after him as a shower seemed like a good idea at the moment.

"Though you looked constipated most of the time." Takao removed his shirt to retrieve another one from the closet.

"Hmph. It’s inevitable when one is around Kise for more than ten minutes." Midorima’s reply came in a low voice as his gaze intensely wandered around Takao’s naked torso.

"I think you’re jealous because he doesn’t compliment you. Like, ever."

Midorima had to roll his eyes. He couldn’t care less about Kise’s high opinion of him, yet the things he had said about Takao..He approached his lover who stood in front of the mirror trying to figure out which shirt to wear. “You are.” He whispered as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Takao’s right shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You are..handsome. Very much so." The big hands wrapped around Takao’s waist from behind, and Midorima removed his lips from Takao’s shoulder to suck on the side of his neck.

Takao moaned at the action. “Mmm does that mean I can model?”

"No."

The smaller man chuckled at the sudden response. It was so typical of Midorima. “How about I model only for you then?” His voice was seductive, and Midorima couldn’t suppress a groan. Without giving his lover a chance to reply, Takao removed his body from Midorima’s hands in a quick manner, and started to unbutton his pants slowly. “Now sit down, and enjoy the show.” The look on Midorima’s face was like he expected: dumbstruck, yet full of arousal.


	32. Sleepover

**Rated G**

It became a habit of theirs now. Takao would come to Midorima’s house on Saturdays to study, and spend the night later in the bigger man’s bedroom on a futon. Midorimas’ house was much bigger compared to Takao’s, and it was in fact Midorima who suggested the idea of studying at his place. There was also another reason triggering these newly born sessions of theirs: the fact that they started dating a couple of months ago. They both decided to keep it a secret as it would be too soon -and probably shocking- to tell their parents about the whole thing, and decided to be on the safe side of things, with Takao sleeping on the futon throughout the night as it would be hard to explain if they were to be found sleeping on the same bed by their parents, in God knows what kind of position thanks to Takao’s never ending fidgeting.

After dinner was eaten and the studying hours have finished-with a little bit of kissing stolen here and there-, they were finally ready to sleep, with Midorima changed into his striped pajamas, a show which Takao had gladly enjoyed every Saturday night; and Takao changed into a simple white shirt and extra boxers he brought with him in case the teenager hormones kicked in.

"You know, some day I’ll sleep in your bed instead of this uncomfortable futon." Takao said as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Don’t be ridiculous, you know we can’t do such things here..yet. And that’s a perfectly fine futon."

"So you’re saying we’ll do ‘things’ in the future? Shin-chan, you horny pervert!"

"Takao! You were the one who suggested it in the first place, idiot!"

"Now now, is that a polite way to call your boyfriend?" Takao said teasingly.

Midorima sighed as he removed his glasses to put them on the nightstand. “When one’s boyfriend is one, yes.”

Takao chuckled, yet couldn’t help his heart skip a beat at the word ‘boyfriend’ coming from Midorima’s mouth. The man was almost like a walking-talking wood, yet there were times he would initiate things, which was a rarity Takao was more than glad for.

"Wait..Shin-chan, is that what I think it is?"

"Hmm?"

"That..thing you’re holding. Don’t tell me you’ll sleep with that. Hahahaha oh you’re really a weirdo sometimes!"

As Takao barely showed any signs of restraining his laughter, Midorima tightened his grip on his penguin plushie which happened to be his lucky item for the day. It was still Saturday after all, and one couldn’t be over-attentive with a guy like Takao beside. “Go to sleep, Takao. I don’t have time to listen to your nonsense.” He reached for the light switch to turn it off.

"Sorry. But aren’t you uncomfortable with that? Wouldn’t you prefer hugging something better instead?" There was a hint of hope and lust in Takao’s voice, though he was already sure of what kind of an answer he would get.

"Good night."

"Good night, Shin-chan." Takao laid down with a slight disappointment. He knew they were right about taking things slow, yet a part of him was also looking forward to being more intimate with the bigger man. He turned to his left, trying to find the sleep that hasn’t come to him yet; but the images of a groaning Midorima above him started to fill his mind, with his delicate and unwrapped fingers caressing Takao’s skin, going from his hip to his inner thigh where he would finally touch his hard-

"Shit." Takao cursed softly as he rose up to a sitting position. His eyes went to the direction of Midorima’s bed, and saw his big silhouette lying peacefully. He was probably already asleep, with the way he barely moved a muscle. Takao always thought it was rather funny how the man could sleep in such a position throughout the whole night, let alone holding onto a giant plushie under his arm.

"Stupid giant penguin" he mumbled as he laid down once again, hoping the sleep would come to him this time without any distractions whatsoever. _'And he's hugging that thing so tightly..I bet he wouldn't hug me like that..Okay Kazunari, you can't seriously be jealous of a plushie now.'_ Takao moved around more, but it seemed like there was no way he would be able to sleep now. He lifted up his head to take another look at Midorima who was still lying on his back in the same position. _'Maybe I can throw that stupid toy away and take its place..'_ He thought as he slowly stood up from the futon to make his way towards the bed. Midorima was sleeping, alright. Takao carefully placed his hands on each side of the toy, and started pulling it upwards, away from the larger man’s arms.

_'There we go'_ Takao thought as he placed the penguin on the floor before throwing an amused look at his way. When his gaze turned back to the bed, he couldn’t help but watch the sight in front of him for a couple of seconds until the slight movement of Midorima broke him from his trance, and Takao quickly lifted up the said man’s arm in a frenzy to fill the toy’s place.

_'Shit, shit, shit.'_ He hoped that the sudden movement didn’t cause Midorima to wake up, and the fact that Takao was now lying on the man’s chest didn’t exactly give him the opportunity to look up at his face. _'Safe and sound, Kazunari.'_ He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking that he would finally find the sleep he was chasing after, in the arms of the man whose heartbeat matched his own. Little did he know that the said man was awake all along, thanks to Takao’s constant fidgeting in the room, causing Midorima to fake his sleep until the smaller man would stop.

_'Idiot'_ Midorima thought, but didn’t miss the chance to smell the shampoo on his boyfriend’s hair. He breathed in what was Takao, and moved his head slightly to press his lips on the shorter man’s hair in a ghostly touch.


	33. Rickshaw

**Rated G**

Another day, another bet. Even though Takao was feeling rather hopeful that day, the picture in front of him was crystal clear. He had lost. _Again_.

"Tch, I can’t believe you won again."

"Hmph."

"Don’t ‘hmph’ me! Are you..are you cheating or something?"

"What are you blabbing about? I’m just doing the best I can." Midorima replied as he checked his bandages to see if they were in proper place. "Now, let’s go."

"But this happens every damn time, you know?! Do I show an expression on my face or something?" Even though he kept yelling, Takao forcefully accepted his fate by taking his place on the bicycle. "I mean, how do you know what I’ll be choosing every time?!"

Midorima sighed deeply. “I don’t, obviously.” He lifted up his gaze to meet Takao’s much annoyed one. “Like I said, I’m doing the best I can. I leave the rest to fa-“

"Oh don’t give me all that ‘fate’ crap now, Shin-chan."

Midorima’s eyes narrowed as his face started to show more annoyance. “I won, you lost. I don’t understand why are we even having this conversation, Takao.”

"I..urgh, fine."

Before turning his head to his front, Midorima caught the tiniest expression of resentment on Takao’s face. It was clear that he had wanted to win, at least one time. And even though he would eventually give into his unfortunate fate every time he lost, it was clear how much he had actually wanted to win against Midorima just once.

"Takao."

"What?! I said fine, right? I’m gonna pedal in a-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a strong grip on his waist from behind. "Shin-chan! What are you-" He saw a blur of green and long eyelashes before a pair of lips collided onto his, claiming his mouth in a strong yet affectionate way.

"Better?"

Takao had to open and close his mouth for a second before comprehending what happened just a few seconds ago. “What?”

"Have you calmed down a little?" Midorima asked in such an oblivious way that Takao had to blink a few times. _Oh, the nerve of that giant monster!_

"I…"

Midorima pulled him down slightly by his neck once again, to seal their lips with a much softer kiss this time. “I suppose that should do it.” Midorima whispered matter of factly, already leaning back down against the wooden board of the rickshaw.

"You..I..well.." Takao stuttered as he tried to hide the surprise and excitement on his face caused by the unexpected action of the bigger man. "I’ll win one day, you know?"

"Hmph."

As much as he hated that small sound coming from Midorima, he couldn’t help the corner of his lips curving into a smile. As cliché as it sounded, Takao could’ve settled with losing at Janken if it meant this kind of treatment would be his punishment.


	34. Suggestion

**Rated E**

"I don’t think it’s..appropriate."

"We’re talking about sex here, Shin-chan. It doesn’t have to be."

Midorima was annoyed at how things have come to this point. Here they were on the bed, naked as the day they were born, and suddenly Takao suggested something so..vulgar that it made Midorima stop the intimacy before it didn’t even quite begin yet. He released a deep sigh. He admitted, it was an arousing suggestion, especially with the way it poured out from Takao’s lips a few seconds ago.

 

_"I wanna try something. Shin-chan.." He stopped in mid sentence as he turned around on all fours, presenting that nicely shaped ass of his to Midorima’s much hungry gaze. It wasn’t quite a new position for them, yet the spark in Takao’s eyes clearly meant that he wasn’t done yet. Midorima watched in awe as Takao raised his right hand and spanked himself. Right in front of him. Without any shame at all. Midorima gulped audibly as a faint red mark appeared on Takao’s right butt cheek._

_"I.."_

_Takao’s chuckle sound shouldn’t have gone directly to his cock, making it even more uncomfortable in his boxers, but it did._

_"So you understood what I want you to do."_

Midorima turned back to present time, with Takao’s inviting ass still in front of him. “Do you want me to..”

"Yes. Spank me, Shin-chan. There, I said it. Geez, I don’t understand how you act so oblivious sometimes, even though you act far from it in bed." Takao rolled his eyes as his patience started to run out.

Midorima didn’t reply, instead he placed his hands on Takao’s back, caressing the well built back that aroused him so painfully. The moan Takao had released gave him courage, and he started to massage his ass, circling the hole with a lubricated finger.

_Thank God he poured the lube beforehand._

"Ngh.." Takao moaned as he buried his face into the pillow in front of him.

"Lift..lift up your ass a little." Midorima placed his hands over Takao’s waist and helped him settle on a better position. He was now massaging Takao’s prostate with three of his fingers, and the slick sounds of the lubricant coming from Takao’s ass were enough to make him decide that he couldn’t wait anymore.

"Why did you.." Takao’s head on the pillow turned around, a look of protest in his eyes until he saw Midorima quickly getting rid of his boxers. He licked his lips in excitement at the sight. An impressive width meeting length, the head that now leaked pre-cum looking slightly red with arousal. Takao watched as Midorima’s cock bobbed against his belly with his each move, and a moan was inevitable as the man took his erection into his left hand to give it a couple of strokes. Even watching such a sight was enough to make Takao come, he was almost sure of it.

"Shin-chan..Hurry." It wasn’t a pleading, but more of an order for him not to take his sweet time when Takao was in this state.

Midorima quickly spread some of the lube to his cock, and they both groaned when he finally pressed it against Takao’s well prepared hole.

‘ _Still tight’_ was what Midorima wanted to say at the moment, but he couldn’t be bothered with producing words as the pleasure was this intense. He removed himself a little, only to thrust back inside with force.

"Ah.." Takao once again buried his face into the pillow.

Midorima started a pace that was satisfying for both of them, and it wasn’t long before he felt Takao clenching around his cock.

"Now..please." Takao’s head left the pillow once again to turn around, meeting Midorima’s eyes that were clouded with desire.

"Now?" He could only breathe out. He couldn’t quite comprehend what Takao meant, until the said man placed his hand on his and lifted them both up.

_Oh. Right._

Even though he was having a hard time performing the act, the thought of it was enough to make his orgasm approach. He locked his gaze with Takao’s, and brought his hand down over the left cheek, creating a soft  _smack_ sound along the way when his hand met the skin.

"Ah!"

As Takao clenched around him even more, Midorima increased the speed of his thrusts, filling the room with the sound of slapping skin and moaning.

"Again." Takao panted. His face was now covered with sweat, and when Midorima’s hand slapped the other cheek of his ass, he could do nothing but bite the pillow in his arms. "Ngh..ah.."

"Kazu..nari." Midorima was now thrusting into his lover frantically, feeling his completion coming closer. He reached for his lover’s erection which was now slick all over, and started pumping it according to his thrusts.

"I’m almost.."

"Me too."

Takao was the first one to reach his orgasm, as he spilled his seed onto Midorima’s hand, followed by a loud moan and the name of his lover on his lips. Midorima followed soon after, his thrusts becoming more erratic before he came hard inside Takao with a deep groan.

They both waited for a while until regaining their breath, and it was only when Midorima was lying on his back with Takao’s head on his chest that they found the energy to speak.

"That was.."

"Yeah."

"I knew you had it in you, Shin-chan! You can be such a pervert when you want to."

"Do I have to remind you which of us had suggested such a thing?" Midorima’s tone was more satisfied than annoyed, despite his question.

Takao laughed cheerfully. “We’re so gonna do this again.”

"Do I have a choice?" Their gazes met, and Takao smiled before reaching up to peck Midorima on the lips.

"Of course not."


	35. Conciliation

**Rated G**

"Shin-chan, can I-"

"Not now, Takao. I’m busy. I need to finish this essay as soon as possible." Midorima continued writing down on the notebook in front of him without being bothered to raise his head towards Takao’s direction.

"What’s it for anyway?"

A sigh escaped Midorima’s lips, indicating his annoyance at Takao’s persistence. “For history.”

"But our essay isn’t for another three-"

"Will you let me concentrate?"

 The tone was typical of the bigger man, yet it didn’t prevent Takao from feeling resentful. Today couldn’t be considered as a good one for him; there were some problems at home, even though it wasn’t something major, but was enough to make him feel rather blue. That’s why he was the one who suggested coming at Midorima’s house for the day, and the man had agreed to it in a not much interested way, which explained the reason for it now.

"Fine. Sorry." Takao mumbled as he left his seat in the living room, a vast area of Midorima household for them to study in. He didn’t feel like doing anything school related, and there was no point in wandering around here with a grumpy Midorima; so he decided it would be better to go to his lover’s room than staying. "I’ll just..go to the bathroom for a bit, okay?" He didn’t want to tell Midorima the truth about where he would go, as the man would probably protest.

"Yeah." Midorima replied as he once again didn’t raise his head.

 Takao’s eyes rested on Midorima’s face for a couple of seconds, waiting for him to lift up his gaze, but it didn’t happen. He turned around and made his way towards the stairs.

Midorima’s bedroom was as neat as he expected. Everything was in order, from table contents to some of his lucky items. Takao couldn’t help but chuckle at how organized Midorima’s room was compared to his own. His eyes caught the shape of the man’s ridiculously big lucky item from a long while ago. Takao sighed as he pulled it up to his arms. “So you’re also being neglected huh, buddy?” He sat on Midorima’s king size bed, with the penguin toy in his arms.

"Takao?"

Takao jumped at Midorima’s voice. “Shin-chan! You scared me, when the hell did you come upstairs?!”

Midorima was still standing by the door. “Just now. What are you doing?” He pointed at the penguin in Takao’s arms with his head.

"I..uh..nothing. Sorry, I’ll just replace it n-"

"Did you take offense?"

"Huh?"

"The way I acted..I.."

Takao looked at Midorima with a puzzled expression. It was rather unlikely for him to act like this, as Takao was expecting an outrage for moving his stuff around. “No, it’s okay.”

"Is something wrong? You seemed a little upset."

_Oh so he did notice, after all._

Takao smiled sincerely. “It’s not a big deal, really. Just my parents having a fight, that’s all.”

Midorima crossed the room in two huge steps and stood in front of Takao. “I..I’m sorry for acting like that. It’s just..I was trying to finish the essay as soon as possible so that..We could spend..you know.”

"Time?"

"Yeah."

"But I would have to write it as well, I didn’t even-"

"You can look at some of my notes. Just for once."

Takao’s smile broadened. “If you insist.”

Midorima’s hand went to Takao’s neck, reluctant at first, but determined after seeing the smile on his face. He leaned down until their faces were centimeters apart. Takao felt dizzy as Midorima’s breath caressed his skin, his intoxicating smell filling his senses and making it harder to breathe. “Shin-chan..” He couldn’t help whisper his name before their lips finally met in a feathery touch. As the kiss deepened, Takao thought that the blue he was feeling before, was now starting to turn into a breathtaking green.


	36. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1613289/4529826#part_content

**Rated G**

"Get that away from me."

"Aww but Shin-chan, it’s just a-"

"I said get it away! Don’t come closer." Midorima panted as he took another step back. He knew he would be in some sort of trouble as Cancers were ranked last today, and the description of his lucky item was too vague that he wasn’t surprised in the least bit when his bad luck hit him in the form a cat. Well, actually, it wasn’t a grown cat, but more a kitten; but it didn’t matter to Midorima as he hated those creatures ever since he was a child, be it a small kitten or a big fat cat.

The moment he saw the smug smile on Takao’s face, he knew his fate was sealed, as there was no way to predict the smaller man’s actions.

"It’s just a kitten. Come on, look how cute he is!"

"Not another step."

"Shin-chan."

"Takao."

"Okay fine, how about..I’ll drive for the rest of the week if you accept to pet him?"

"You always lose at Janken anyway. What’s the point of agreeing to such a thing?"

"Fine, then..um..let me see. Oh! How about I’ll treat you to red bean soup my mom makes, for the rest of the week?"

Midorima waited for a couple of seconds before replying. “She..she makes them tasty.”

Takao chuckled as he saw the resolve of the bigger man starting to break. He loved the red bean soup Takao’s mother has made, after all.

_Takao Kazunari: 1. Midorima Shintarou: 0._

"Fine. I agree. But I’ll only touch it slightly, and only for a couple of seconds."

"Nuh-huh, you’ll pet it. One minute."

Midorima groaned in annoyance, but was aware that this was a lost battle on his part.

"Fine. Just keep him in place."

"Aye aye, ace-sama!"

 

 


	37. Anniversary

**Rated G**

Midorima was nervous. He had never been a man of romantic gestures or sweet love words; even the mere thought of it would be enough to make him nauseous, yet he knew he had to make something special for this day. It was their one year anniversary after all, and a part of him knew that he had to do something special for it. He didn’t know what Takao was planning -or already had planned-; but when the smaller man brought up the subject a couple of days ago, Midorima understood that it was in fact a big deal for him. Takao couldn’t be considered as an overly romantic guy either, yet he was.. bolder compared to Midorima when it came to expressing his feelings.

 

When he thought he was going crazy while trying to find something special for Takao, he finally managed to come up with something that could be considered romantic and touching; and here he was, holding onto it as he nervously waited for Takao to come home from yet another late photo shoot session he was working on for about a week now. He was glad that it was his own day-off from the hospital, because he managed to go and buy the thing he’d been busy with the preparation of it for the past few days.

He felt his throat going dry when the door was finally open. He had already made reservations at a fancy restaurant, thinking that Takao might like it before teasing him to death about it; but he decided to give the present before they left or else Midorima was sure he would burst until then.

“Oh hey..I’ll be ready quickly, okay?” Takao approached him and Midorima leaned down to peck him on the lips.

“Yeah”.

After some time which felt like hours to Midorima, Takao finally emerged from their bedroom, looking better than ever in a navy blue suit.

“I look ridiculous, right?” He was sporting one of his usual smiles as he approached Midorima who was pacing around the living room for the past couple of minutes. “But hey, you look dashing as usual”.

“What? Oh..Well..uh” Midorima mentally cursed himself for stuttering; and ignoring the smirk on Takao’s face, he took his hand to pull him towards the couch. “I..I wanted to give you your present before we go”.

“Oh..Okay, sure”.

They sat on the couch, and Midorima had to take a deep breath before reaching for the pocket of his jacket to take out a small box.

“Is that..” Takao’s eyes widened at the object.

“What? No, oh no, it’s not”. Midorima knew that Takao actually wanted them to get more serious at some point, but they both knew it was rather early for them at this stage. He didn’t wait for Takao’s response and instead extended the box into Takao’s hand. “I..I wanted to buy something meaningful. I don’t know if it is or not.” He waited until Takao opened the box to reveal a black leather wristband with two round silver plaques at the centre of it. “It’s uh..It has our horoscope symbols on it. I thought that..it may bring you luck, make us more compatible like that. Side by side.” He realized that Takao was holding the bracelet between his fingers like it was going to break any second now, his eyes never leaving it even when he spoke.

“I..Damn, Shin-chan. You’re really something..I don’t know what to say”. When his eyes finally cast upwards, Midorima realized they were rather clouded, clearly by tears that he was trying to hold in with all his might. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Takao spoke.

“Can I give you yours too then?”

“Ah yeah, sure”. Midorima realized how quickly Takao got up to go to their bedroom, his eyes not missing the movement of the smaller man wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“Okay, there you go” Takao said after he came back with a small package a couple of minutes later, extending it into Midorima’s hands. He opened the clumsy looking package, clearly made by Takao’s own hands; and had to stare at the object for a couple of seconds before speaking.

“What is-“

“It’s an antique Maneki Neko in purple color. It’s uh..It took me a while to find that actually, but..Well, it’s your lucky item for the day you were born”.

“W-what?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to buy you something special. Then I thought how obsessed you are with Oha Asa and all, and I decided to look for the lucky item for the day you-mmpf”

Takao’s sentence was cut as Midorima closed the distance between them to press his lips onto Takao’s hungrily. The smaller man was caught off guard at first, but smiled into the kiss as it deepened. When they broke apart, the fate of the rest of the night has already been decided by both.

 “Let’s cancel the reservation?” Midorima spoke against Takao’s lips as his left hand caressed his cheek softly.

“Yeah, definitely."[  
](http://leona-dracontis.tumblr.com/post/53678808672/love-me-3)


	38. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1613289/4607347#part_content

**Rated G**

 

Takao felt the warmth leaving his side, the accustomed weight of Midorima lifted off from the bed. He knew the second those soft lips touched the back of his nape that  _the duty_ has called and Midorima simply had to obey.

 "Come back to me safe and sound, Shintarou." Takao mumbled as the unconsciousness started to take over his mind and body, and he could barely hear the whispered  _'always'_  before the sleep consumed him once again.

He knew Midorima was actually the one himself taking care of people; trying to save them when they were terribly injured, or turn them back to life when their heart stopped. It was a heavy burden, but Takao knew Midorima wouldn’t have it any other way.

He didn’t know what time it was, but it must have been either the middle of the night or the early morning as the darkness was still spread throughout their bedroom. He first felt the weight pressing down the mattress, and then the fresh smell of soap and rain hit his nose. Weird, he didn’t realize it started raining. Midorima smelled his hair and wrapped his arms around from behind.

Takao knew what that particular hold meant. He knew them all by heart now. When Midorima held him tightly like this, like he was afraid of losing Takao, it meant he had seen death once again tonight. Takao squeezed the hand around his waist and turned his head slightly to let Midorima kiss the top of his nose.

"Who was it?"

Takao always made sure to ask about the victim. They had this silent agreement between them, as to respect and honor the soul of the dead, who slipped away from the very fingers that were tightly wrapped around his torso right now.

  "A boy. 15 years of age. Multiple fatal wounds to the chest caused by a pocket knife or something like that." Midorima explained in that almost monotonous doctor tone of his, but Takao could hear the slight shaking in his voice.

Midorima’s grip tightened even more. “His hair…”

Takao could already imagine what was going to come after that, as Midorima kissed the top of his hair almost desperately.

"His hair…it resembled yours so much, Kazu."

Takao shuddered at the words despite waiting for them to pour from Midorima’s lips. He lifted up Midorima’s precious left hand from its place on his waist and started kissing the digits softly. He smiled lazily when Midorima replied in the form of a soft kiss against the pulse on his neck, like he always did whenever he lost a patient on his table.

"I’m here." Takao could only whisper. He wouldn’t say  _'I'm proud of you'_ , or  _'You tried your best'_  in such moments. He knew Midorima needed the fact that he was by his side, that he was real and very much alive in his arms.


	39. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the Russian version of this chapter here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1594337

**Rated PG**

_First person P.O.V of Takao_

 

He turns to me; the moonlight coming from the window illuminating his pale-ish skin, his damp green hair pressing his forehead and making my fingers itch to touch it. His long eyelashes move as he blinks, and my gaze turns to his lips as he speaks.

“What does it feel like?” He asks. For a second, I am dumbfounded and unable to speak. His handsome face distracting my ability to comprehend. He has always been his most sincere and bold after sex. Especially when he’s been rough with me.

I smile. “What does  _what_  feel like?” I ask him. He slowly reaches out his left hand and pushes my sweaty bangs back. I can sense his touch lingering on my cheek.

“What does it feel like to be with me?”

I can see the pain of solitude he has been through all those years until he met me in the depth of his eyes. I reach out to his lips and press a soft kiss. He tries to deepen it, but I move back; because I have an answer to his question.

“Home.”

He looks surprised at my reply, I have an urge to laugh out loud at his expression, but I stop myself. “It feels like home.” I repeat instead.

I have always been a happy child, surrounded with considerate parents and an adorable little sister. Our house has always been filled with laughter and my mother’s constant scolding. I don’t have dramatic experiences or tragic memories. To me, home means every little happiness in the world.

And he knows.

I can tell by the look on his face, and by the way his lips move slightly showing an almost smile. We meet halfway, and I can feel by the movements of his lips against mine how much my answer means to him.

He presses his weight onto me without breaking the kiss, and I lock our fingers. I can feel the cold metal around his finger as he squeezes my hand.

_Home._

Yes, it sounds about right.

 

 


	40. Captain

**Rated G**

 

“So, that’s what we’re gonna do at the game. And I want all of you to go over what we talked today, and come to practice at 3 tomorrow.” Takao’s eyes casted towards the tall figure in the distance. He released a sigh. The fact that Midorima ignored Takao’s ‘captain speeches’ and not participated or offered any ideas whatsoever had given him an unsettling feeling. Midorima was the vice captain after all, and a vice captain should’ve been having conversations with the captain from time to time to go over the tactics, right?

“Okay, that’s it for today, you can hit the showers.” He announced at the younger players in front of him, and slowly walked towards the bigger man.

“Why didn’t you come?”

Midorima shot another perfect three-pointer before turning his gaze towards him. “Hmm?”

“We were having a meeting, I told you to come and suggest some ideas, Shin-chan.”

Midorima could feel Takao’s eyes on his face. He retrieved another ball from the box and prepared to shoot. “I haven’t completed my training for today.”

“So what?! You are the vice captain of this team! You could’ve at least come to listen to what I say! Or mu words aren’t that good enough for a captain?”

The resentful tone in Takao’s voice had shaken off his balance as the ball he threw hit the corner of the hoop, before barely making it. Midorima turned around with wide eyes. “What?”

“You heard me. I know that I’m not as good as Akashi. But when you were the vice captain of the Teikou team, you exchanged ideas with him, and held meetings about the matches; I remember you talking about those once.”

Midorima opened his mouth to speak. “What does me not participating in the meetings of our team have to do anything with Teikou and Akashi?”

Takao rolled his eyes. “You can be really dense sometimes. Forget it.” As Takao turned around to take his leave, he felt a strong grip on his arm.

“Takao.” Midorima’s voice came out softly. “What is this about?” He was still holding Takao’s arm, in a softer grip than before.

Takao felt a shiver passing through his body as Midorima caressed the inside of his arm with his thumb. “Never mind. Seriously.”

“You were thinking why I played the vice captain role properly before with Akashi when he was our captain, and why I don’t do the same with you now.”

“If you understood it, why the hell you’re acting all dense?!”

Midorima took a deep breath as he let go of Takao’s arm with a slight resistance.

“It’s because it was my duty back then. I did the best I could for the sake of a team that was slowly falling apart. And you couldn’t exactly oppose to someone like Akas-“

“So you can oppose to _me_ , is that it?” Takao’s tone was resentful as he spoke.

Midorima took a step forward. “No, definitely not. The thing is..” He looked deep into the blue eyes in front of him. “I know you will work it out well. I can’t imagine anyone else in this team more suitable for captaincy than you.”

Takao bit his lip. “Keep going.”

Midorima touched the hem of Takao’s shirt as he spoke. “We didn’t know the capacity of Akashi. And I wanted to know..more about what was going on inside such a mind. I wanted to get acknowledged, in a way.”

“What about playing shogi and all?”

Midorima understood from the tone that the issue was more than Takao complaining about his lack of presence during the team meetings. He lifted up his arm and gently pushed a string of black hair back from Takao’s forehead. “He is a good opponent. It’s really educational to play with him.”

“Yeah?” Takao leaned into the touch.

“Yes. And it’s not like-,” he leaned down and pressed his lips into Takao’s hair. “we were particularly close.”

Takao chuckled and nudged Midorima’s side playfully. “So you understood. Damn, am I that obvious?” He released a sigh. “This is embarrassing. I mean, even _you_ understood.”

"Oi." Midorima growled in annoyance, earning himself another lively chuckle from Takao.

"Fine, fine." Takao wrapped his arms around the bigger figure in front of him. "You really think so?"

"Hmm?" Midorima asked as he breathed in Takao’s shampoo.

"Me being suitable for captaincy and all."

Midorima removed himself from Takao’s embrace and looked deep into the blue irises. “Do you really think I would say something just for the sake of it?”

Takao smiled before replying. “You wouldn’t, would you?”

"No. And you know very well that I wouldn’t say something just to particularly make someone feel better."

The amused tone caused Takao to laugh out loud. The last few years with Midorima indeed proved the man to be much more than an oblivious tsundere. Or maybe it was just for Takao. Now _that_ was a much better thought. 

"Yeah. I know."

"Good. Now let’s go before our sweat gets cold. I’m done with my shooting practice for today."

Takao smiled. “Yeah.” He watched the back of Midorima. The man who was a somewhat rival at first, then became an acquaintance later, then a teammate, and much later a friend; until he finally became the only person who managed to hold his heart, alongside his passes.

"Are you coming?"

The question removed Takao from his trance, and he smiled at the way Midorima’s brows furrowed. “Yeah. And Shin-chan?”

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Midorima rolled his eyes as he pushed his glasses up. “Come on, idiot. Do you want to catch a cold?”

Right before he turned around, Takao managed to catch the tiniest smile on Midorima’s face. “Wait for me! And who do you call an idiot?! I am the captain of this team, know your place!”

"You can never pull that off, Takao. Don’t even bother."

Their voices started to echo inside the walls of the gym as they went to the locker rooms. Before the door closed, Takao’s joyous laughter rang through the semi-darkness of the place,  spreading warmth throughout everything that had witnessed the inseparable duo of Shuutoku over the years.


	41. Hug

**Rated G**

 

Midorima looked at the couple not so far from where he and Takao sat. The park wasn’t particularly crowded, for which Midorima was glad since he still felt rather awkward to be alone with Takao, even though it’s been weeks since they started going out. The fact itself was enough to make him feel dizzy, but right now he had other thoughts in his mind.

"What’s with that look, Shin-chan?" Takao asked suddenly, interrupting Midorima’s thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You were looking at that couple over there for some time now."

"Oh..I..was thinking."

"About what?"

The question made Midorima come to his senses as he realized his gaze was fixated on the couple’s tight embrace. Before he could stop himself, the words started to pour from his lips. “I’ve never really hugged someone like that before.”

"Wha-oh my God, Shin-chan hahahaha!"

"Hey! It’s not funny, I am serious."

Takao’s cheerful laughter has come to a halt. “Wait, seriously?”

Midorima turned to look at the blue eyes in front of him. “Do you think I would make something like that up?”

"No, you wouldn’t. Well, okay then. How about we do that?"

"What?"

"Hug."

"Here?! There are people everywhere!"

"Oh come on! It might’ve been that I lost someone special to me, and you were consoling me. Friends would do that."

"I..I don’t think it would be appropriate." 

Takao got closer to Midorima, causing their fingers to brush. “It’s just a hug.”

"I-I don’t know."

Takao flashed him a smile, and before Midorima could comprehend what was going on, Takao’s arms were wrapped around his torso.

"Takao!" Midorima yelped. When he didn’t get any response in return, he whispered in panic against Takao’s ear. "Kazunari!"

"If you don’t wanna stand out too much, I suggest you wrap your arms around me as well." Takao said sweetly.

"What? I..Urgh, fine!" Midorima had to admit his defeat when he saw a couple of curious looks from a few people passing by. "We must look ridiculous." He whispered, even though he started to get used to Takao’s warmth.

"Oh god!" Takao suddenly yelled.

"What is it?! What happened?!" Midorima was about to remove his arms from Takao’s waist when he felt the shorter man burying his head even more to his chest.

"How did this happen?! She will never come back! Oh Shin-chan!"

Midorima rolled his eyes at Takao’s poor attempt at acting. “You don’t have to yell that much, idiot.” He said through gritted teeth.

"I know, I wanted it to be more realistic though." Takao said as he smiled against Midorima’s chest.

"It only sounded fake and idiotic."

"Admit that you’re enjoying hugging me, and I’ll shut up."

"What?!"

"You’re pulling me towards your body, and you just smelled my hair. Also I noticed that you’ve been rubbing my back for a while now."

"I wasn’t doing such a-" Midorima didn’t finish his sentence when his gaze met with Takao’s much loving one. The smile on the man’s face was a sincere one, and Midorima decided not to push his objection any further. Maybe it really didn’t feel that unpleasant to hug Takao after all. "Fine. Just don’t talk."

"Aye aye!" Takao replied cheerfully. "And Shin-chan?"

"Now what?!"

"We’re totally gonna do this more from now on. I’m guessing you won’t object?"

"Whatever. As long as it’s not outside and there aren’t people around."

Takao snuggled more into Midorima’s embrace. “I’m fine with that one selfish request.”

"Kazunari!"

 


	42. Sister

**Rated G**

 

"How many times do I have to tell you Takao? I have to look after my sister. My parents won’t be here until late." Midorima held the phone in one hand, while the other was busy stirring the red bean soup on the stove. He couldn’t be practically considered as a good cook, yet there were things one couldn’t mess up, even if they tried. Such as heating an already cooked dish.

"Well, how about me coming over then? We barely spent time this week, and our vacation will be over by next week!"

Midorima sighed. As much as he wanted to be in the company of his teammate and boyfriend for the past few months, he wasn’t sure it would be the brightest idea.

"I-"

"Come on, Shin-chan! I would help you take care after your sister, okay? Remember I have one here as well, though she’s older than your adorable and tsundere-"

"Okay, fine. Stop yelling at my ear," Takao screamed in victory on the other side of the line, and Midorima grimaced at the piercing sound. "What did I just say.." He mumbled as he turned off the stove.

"I’ll be there in fifteen. Tell her that the most handsome and charming guy in Shuutoku High will be there soon, so-"

"Bye, Takao." Midorima didn’t wait as he pressed the button on his phone, and hung up on    Takao.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Takao was in front of the Midorima household.

"It surprised me how you managed to be here on time, like you said," Midorima said as he opened the door. Takao didn’t respond to his remark, and instead stood on his tiptoes to kiss Midorima on his cheek.

"How about a ‘welcome home dear’ first, Shin-chan?" Takao asked in his cheerful voice again.

"Do you want to come inside or go home?"

"Fine, fine."

Together they entered the house, and Takao closed the door behind himself.

"So, where’s the little princess?"

"She’s upstairs, in her room. I heated up some soup and was going to bring her here."

Takao went to the kitchen to examine the poor cooking skills of Midorima, and chuckled when he saw the contents in the pan. “Red bean soup? She likes it too?”

"Yeah."

"How adorable!"

Midorima ignored the remark, and made his way to the stairs. His sister had already met Takao, but that meeting had taken place months ago, when he and Takao weren’t an item. He remembered how his sister had reacted at their first meeting. Shy and slightly scared, she had hid behind Midorima’s long legs as Takao had extended his hand to introduce himself. Midorima was curious as how his little sister was going to react this time.

He entered her room to find her sleepy eyes looking back at him. She must had woken up just now from her afternoon nap.

"I heated up some red bean soup. Let’s go and eat some, okay?" He asked as he approached her little bed. She took his hand while nodding her head sleepily. Midorima couldn’t help but smile a little in return.

"Takao is here. Do you remember him?"

Midorima felt her hand squeezing his, her body became slightly tense at the mention of someone else being in their house. She was still too shy for her own good, and Midorima was determined to change that today.

"Come here," he said as he crouched down and opened his arms. She quickly ran into them. "You don’t have to be shy, he is a good person," He said as he carried her down the stairs.

"Ah here she is! Remember me, princess?"

Takao saw her eyes fixated on him, before she turned her head to bury her face into Midorima’s neck.

"Still shy?" Takao asked as the siblings came closer.

"Yeah," Midorima replied as he caressed his sister’s hair. "What was I just talking about when we were upstairs?"

"I hope you didn’t tell her something bad about me."

Midorima rolled his eyes. “It was a tempting thought, but no.”

Little girl slowly removed her face from Midorima’s neck, and examined Takao.

"Hey there." Takao was smiling brightly. He had always been a people person, even with children, yet Midorima’s little four year old sister was definitely something else.

"I’m Takao. Remember me?" He tried once again, hoping that this time she was going to react better, instead of hiding her face.

She nodded in agreement.

Now that was a progress.

"You know, your big brother talks about you sometimes. He takes care of you a lot, right?"

Another nod.

Takao was already feeling hopeful. Maybe it wasn’t going to take long for her to accept him.

"You love your brother, right?"

She nodded again, this time with more force. Midorima kissed her head, causing her to slump more against his chest.

Takao’s smile grew bigger. “I love him too, you know? So we have something in common, princess.”

Midorima’s gaze quickly went to Takao. He was about to scold him for his choice of words, but instead of finding the always teasing gleam in his eyes, he saw sincerity in his expression. 

"Let’s..let’s go eat something, okay?" Midorima spoke to his sister, yet his eyes were still on Takao’s.

"Shin-chan, don’t tell me you’re embarrassed!"

"Don’t yell, Takao. And why would I be embarrassed?" Midorima stopped walking and turned around to face Takao. "I am..grateful. It’s mutual; you must know this by now."

"Eh?"

"I said I’m-"

"I heard that! But that was..I mean I didn’t expect you to.."

"You were expecting me to blush and scold you, I suppose."

Takao took a deep breath and smiled. “Yeah, I kinda did. You’re really something, you know?”

"Hmph. Come on, she’s hungry."

Takao smiled softly as he saw Midorima planting a kiss on his sister’s hair. Her eyes were still watching Takao from behind her brother’s shoulder, but Takao realized that her expression has softened a lot more compared to before. He was almost sure he could capture her little heart just like he managed to do it with her big brother.

"Coming! Hey princess, how about calling your brother ‘Shin-chan’? Like how I call him. Wouldn’t you like that?"

Takao ignored Midorima’s voice telling him to shut up, and instead focused on the tiny smile on the little girl’s lips.

"Takao."

"Imagine how cute it would sound though!"

"She won’t do such-"

"Chan..Shin..cha..n."

Midorima and Takao froze in their place as they heard the words coming from the little girl’s lips.

"She actually said it.." Takao said softly before bursting into laughter. "Shin-chan you heard it, right?! That was so precious! Come on, princess once again."

"Takao! Shut up or-"

"Shin..chan..Shin.."

"Hahaha oh no I can’t take it, she’s so cute!"

"Takao!"

"I can’t help it!" Takao said as he held his stomach while still laughing. He barely heard Midorima approaching him when he felt a hand on the collar of his shirt. The last thing he saw before Midorima pulled him to his body and kissed him forcefully was his hand covering his little sister’s eyes.

"Will you shut up now?" Midorima asked against his lips, causing Takao to lose his breath for a second.

"Yeah," Takao replied in a whisper.  

"Good. Now look after her while I bring the soup."

"Can I have some too?" Takao asked as he winked at the little girl, causing her to giggle softly.

Midorima turned to his sister. “Would you share it with Takao?” He asked, already feeling hopeful when he saw the expression on her face.

She nodded her head with determination.

"Thank you, princess," Takao said as he ruffled her hair slightly. It probably wouldn’t take long after today for her to warm up to him more. Takao smiled when his eyes met Midorima’s, and he could see the same content feeling on his face. _'I totally should have a degree on how to handle tsunderes,'_ he thought to himself as he cheerfully gulped down a spoonful of soup.

 


	43. Fingers

**Rated E**

 

"Kazunari, what are you-"

"Without the lube is fine. We did it this morning, Shin-chan," Takao interrupted Midorima as he took the bigger man’s left hand and brought the long and slender digits to his mouth. It was no secret that Takao was infatuated with Midorima’s hands. Be it in his job as a surgeon, or being a former basketball prodigy, the green haired man’s hands were undeniably talented. And Takao wasn’t surprised to find out that it also applied to bedroom activities.

"Mmm," Takao moaned around the tip of Midorima’s fingers, before pulling them in, against the back of his throat as to give the man a show of how much of a gag reflex he had.

Midorima released a groan from the back of his throat, and his naked erection pressed onto his belly more in return. He watched Takao’s naked body in front of him, starting from his muscled legs, following his strong thighs and up to his torso. His eyes lingered on his nipples, and Midorima licked his lips hungrily. Finally, he looked at the handsome face of his lover, and a second groan escaped his lips at the expression on Takao’s face. His eyes were watching Midorima, and the sultry look he was giving him went directly to Midorima’s cock, causing the tip to leak pre-cum.

Takao chuckled teasingly as he noticed Midorima’s impatience. “Want me to stroke you?”

"It’s..it’s fine. Hurry up," Midorima replied, biting into his lip. He tried to regain his self control as he was aware he would come the moment he started stroking himself, let alone Takao doing it for him.

"I think we’re good," Takao said as he locked his gaze with Midorima’s. "My ass is loose from this morning."

The teasing tone and the smirk on the smaller man’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Midorima. Takao sure knew well how to drive Midorima crazy with even the tiniest gestures and a few words. He sat back against the headboard, and motioned Takao to approach.

"Come here. Sit on my lap," he ordered, to which Takao complied without any protest. Midorima pulled him by the back of his hair to lock their lips. The second his tongue touched Takao’s, they both groaned. "Kazu.." Midorima broke the kiss and whispered against Takao’s collarbone, causing the shorter man to moan. He started licking his neck, not missing even one of Takao’s sensitive spots.

"Fuck, Shin..chan..ngh." Takao started to move his body up and down, brushing his ass against Midorima’s cock. "Your fingers..I want your fingers," he ordered.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, shit.." Takao breathed heavily against Midorima’s lips.

Midorima kissed him deeply in response, and moved his hand to place it on Takao’s back, near his entrance. “Do you want to try it today?” Midorima asked.

"Try what?"

Midorima smirked slightly as he pushed in a finger slowly.

"Ah yes.." Takao groaned in pleasure as he closed his eyes. "Now, try what?" He asked again while thrusting his ass back against Midorima’s finger.

Midorima pressed his lips at Takao’s ear and nuzzled his earlobe. “Coming only by my fingers in you,” he whispered, before taking the earlobe between his teeth.

"Shit!"

"Is that a yes?" Midorima breathed. He couldn’t last for hours either at this state, but Takao’s pleasure would always come before his.

Takao smiled teasingly. “You’re so full of yourself, aren’t you? Like hell you can do that.”

"You don’t think I can?" Midorima asked smirking as he pushed a second finger inside Takao. "Think again," he said as he increased the speed of his fingers.

Takao whimpered from pleasure as the tip of Midorima’s finger brushed against his prostate. “Fuck..yes. Like that, don’t stop.”

"Kazunari," Midorima whispered as he watched Takao trying to hold himself back. He must have been at his limit, by the way his cock was spreading pre-cum over his belly with each movement of his hips. "Don’t hold back," Midorima said as he added a third finger. "Show me, Kazu."

"Ah..you arrogant-"

Takao’s words were interrupted by Midorima’s mouth on his own. He pressed his tongue against the bigger man’s, trying to control the kiss at the very least. “I’m..”

"Yes?"

"Yeah. I’m close. Touch me, please.." Takao pleaded.

Midorima’s right hand went to Takao’s cock hesitantly, and he brushed his fingers against the tip, spreading cum over his hand.

"Shin-chan." Takao was now moving frantically against Midorima’s fingers, fucking himself with precise thrusts. He took Midorima’s hand that barely touched his cock and without breaking the gaze brought it to his lips to lick his own cum.

"Ah damn, Kazu," Midorima groaned at the view. Takao was now licking his own cum from Midorima’s hands, all the while giving a seductive show with his constant moaning and aroused gaze. He could feel his own completion approaching. _'Takao's pleasure comes before yours,'_ he reminded to himself, and pushed in a fourth finger, causing Takao to cry out.

"Ah! Ngh!" With a last few thrusts against Midorima’s fingers, Takao came with Midorima’s name on his lips. "Shin..tarou."

Midorima took his own cock into his right hand and started stroking it without removing the fingers of his left hand from Takao’s ass. “Kazunari.”

"Yeah, come for me," Takao said, and that did it for Midorima as he squeezed the head of his cock one last time before coming into his hand and on Takao’s belly.

They both waited until their breathing turned to normal.

"I was right," Midorima panted.

"About what?" Takao asked as he removed his body from Midorima’s lap to retrieve tissues.

"That you could come only by my fingers."

"You’re still going on about that?! Geez, let me enjoy myself for a little while."

"Your post-orgasmic state continues for a long while, Kazunari. I know it can’t easily be avoided," Midorima said as he stood up to go to the bathroom. He pecked Takao who stood up on his tiptoes on the way.

"Yeah, what can I say? People who enjoy life are winners," Takao said cheerfully as he threw himself on the bed, still naked as ever.

"Hmph. Who made you enjoy what just happened, I wonder," Midorima replied cockily, before closing the bathroom door behind him.

"What..Eh?! Oi! Come back here, you arrogant prick!"


	44. Spooning

**Rated E**

 

"Shin-chan."

"Hmm?"

Takao didn’t answer, and instead pulled the bigger man’s arm to wrap around himself as they prepared for bed. He knew Midorima preferred sleeping on his back throughout the whole night, a position which Takao thought to be uncomfortable beyond logic; yet tonight he was feeling rather.. _playful_ , and was somewhat craving for affection.

"Much better. Good night."

"Good night."

The fact that Takao could feel the breath of Midorima on his hair made him smile, and he couldn’t help pushing his hips back slightly. It had been a while since they had time to be intimate because of Midorima’s strict schedule at the hospital; and Takao had missed the close contact, the uncontainable groans and moans caused by pleasure, and the mere feeling of skin against sweaty skin. He was usually the one initiating sex unless Midorima decided to lead everything from the beginning which was a rarity in and on itself, and a privilege Takao would love to see more of; and it seemed like he had to initiate things himself once again tonight because he just heard the soft breathing of his lover against his ear which clearly meant Midorima was going to fall asleep soon. Takao released a groan loud enough to make sure it would reach Midorima’s ear, and pushed his hips back against Midorima’s front. It seemed to work as he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Kazunari?" It was a sleepy sound, nevertheless the curiosity was clear in it which made Takao smile with hope. He was surely getting there, alright. He didn’t reply with words and instead ground back again, but this time taking Midorima’s hand which was on his waist to lead it under his shirt. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and was now convinced that Midorima was going to comply. The hand on Takao’s skin started to caress his navel, slowly tracing upwards to capture a nipple between his fingers and twist it around gently.

"Ngh.." Takao didn’t expect Midorima to accommodate this quickly, though he had learned how unpredictable the man could be over the years. Not that he was complaining in the least bit at the moment.

As Midorima passed to the other bud, Takao started to thrust his hips back to Midorima’s groin. He could feel Midorima’s erection pressing his ass, and was glad that his playful foreplay worked. Their breathing escalated as Midorima continued to assault Takao’s torso while the shorter man kept rubbing his ass back against the clothed bulge.

"Shin-chan," Takao whispered his lover’s nickname as soft as possible, though making sure it reached Midorima’s ears. To his content, the message was received rather quickly and Midorima started to lower his hand to the hem of Takao’s boxers, slowly pushing them down right below his ass. Takao released a sigh as his lower body met with air, and he couldn’t help shivering when Midorima didn’t waste time to touch his cock.

"Ah.."

Midorima groaned into Takao’s ear, and pushed his still clothed lower half into his lover’s ass.

"Remove yours too," Takao commanded in a whisper, and Midorima lazily brought his hand down to lower his pants and boxers altogether.

They both moaned when the close contact of their skin caused Midorima to press his now naked cock against Takao’s ass.

"Shit..you’re..so slick," Takao said matter-of-factly.

Midorima grunted in response. “And whose fault is that?” He said as he started stroking Takao’s cock in languid movements.

"Mmm mine, yeah. Though I didn’t expect for you to adapt so quickly," Takao said with a soft chuckle. "Ah yeah, like that," he added when Midorima increased the speed of his hand.

While stroking Takao’s cock with his left hand, Midorima pressed his own cock into Takao’s ass, teasing his hole with deliberate thrusts. “Busy week at the studio?”

"Yeah," Takao replied as he thrusted his hips back against Midorima’s front. "But not as busy as yours..ah..I could barely see you this week."

Midorima continued his grinding against Takao’s buttocks, pressing himself to his hole but not pushing inside it. “Yeah..it’s been a tough week at the hospital..ngh.” The pleasure started to build within Midorima as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. “I..”

"Mmm?"

Midorima sucked on the side of Takao’s neck. “Missed you.”

It was said barely in a whisper, but Takao heard it loud and clear being so close to Midorima’s mouth. He smiled as placed his hand at the back of Midorima’s head and turned sideways.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered against Midorima’s lips, before capturing them in a deep kiss. He moaned when their tongues met, and removed himself only when the air was needed. "I’m close."

Midorima’s thrusts became more erratic while his hand stroked Takao’s cock more firmly.

"Ngh..almost there.."

Midorima removed his now messy hand from Takao’s cock, and pressed a finger into Takao’s hole.

"Ah! Shit.." That did it for Takao as he thrusted a few times against the mattress before coming hard on the sheets.

Midorima pressed his body on top of Takao’s. Placing his hands at either side of Takao’s head, he continued thrusting over Takao’s hole rapidly. “Kazunari..”

Takao moved his ass upwards to meet Midorima’s thrusts, even though he felt spent and very much content. It didn’t take long for him to feel Midorima’s cock trembling against his back.

"Kazu.."

Takao used the last of his strength to turn himself around and catch Midorima who still tried his best not to crush Takao with his body.

"I’m here, you’re not crushing me, don’t worry," Takao panted as he stroked the damp green locks. "We made a mess, but it was so worth it," Takao laughed as he kissed Midorima’s neck. He felt Midorima’s smile against his skin.

"I guess so," Midorima replied, panting. "Though I was about to go to sleep."

"Oh so you’re regretting it?" Takao replied teasingly.

"I was being sincere, you know?" Midorima asked.

"About missing me?"

"Yes."

"I know," Takao whispered as he caressed Midorima’s broad back. "But make some time for me or else I’ll have to do this at times, and we won’t have any clean sheets left by the end of the month."

Midorima couldn’t help but smile a little. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said before capturing Takao’s lips to to kiss him deeply.


	45. "Kitchen counter or shower?"

**Rated T**

 

“Kitchen counter or shower?”

Midorima blinked a couple of times; waiting to properly comprehend the question his lover had just asked him.

“What?” Apparently, he failed miserably.

“I’m asking where should we do it? Kitchen counter or shower?” Takao answered casually, like they were talking about eating either fish or chicken for dinner.

“I..I don’t understand how we came to this topic suddenly.”

Takao smirked. “Well, you were eyeing my ass just now, so I thought it would be an appropriate question.” He stopped himself from laughing out loud at the expression on Midorima’s face.

“What?! I wasn’t eyeing your ass, I was just-“

Takao pointed to his eyes. “Hawk eye, remember? Can’t fool me, Shin-chan.”

Midorima sighed. “I..”

Takao took a step towards to where Midorima sat on the couch. “Hmm? Can’t decide?” He sat on Midorima’s lap. “Do you want me to choose for you?” He asked with a teasing smile while unbuttoning Midorima’s shirt.

Midorima groaned when Takao’s hand made contact with his bare skin. “Kitchen counter is unhygienic, not to mention it’s troublesome,” he breathed as Takao leaned down to suck on his collarbone.

“Mmm, then shower it is.” He moved from Midorima’s collarbone to his lips and kissed him deeply. “Should we fill the bathtub or-“ He pressed his ass to Midorima’s growing bulge. “do you prefer taking me up against the wall?” He licked the corner of Midorima’s lip, and that finally did it for the bigger man.

Midorima released an animalistic groan and lifted up Takao by the hips. Takao quickly wrapped his legs around Midorima’s torso and chuckled against his cheek. “Did I hit the jackpot with the second one?”

Midorima didn’t answer, and instead carried them both towards their bathroom. Before closing the door shut, he made sure to kiss Takao deeply enough to show his appreciation for his instantaneous suggestion earlier.  


	46. "Bend over"

**Rated M**

 

“Bend over,” ordered Midorima. His eyes followed Takao’s naked figure with a predatory gaze, while his hands caressed the back of his lover in a soothing way. This was the Midorima Takao absolutely adored. Rough with his tone and words, yet affectionate with his gestures.

Takao didn’t say a word as he gathered the pillows and placed them under himself, and laid face down on the bed. He heard a groan from Midorima as he pushed his ass up in the air, giving the bigger man a sultry show. “Take a picture while you’re at it,” Takao said teasingly.

Midorima didn’t reply. Their foreplay before included Takao’s preparation as well, so he didn’t waste time to line himself against Takao’s hole.

“Ah..”

“Lift your ass a little more.”

Midorima pressed his cock into Takao’s hole, pushing the tip inside, only to pull it back again to trace his ass.

“Don’t be a tease,” Takao breathed into the mattress.

Takao was impatient and annoyed, Midorima could tell. Another time, he would reply with a witty comment, but the view in front of him made it difficult for him as well to continue with his teasing. He slowly pushed his cock inside, earning himself a deep groan from Takao.

“Yeah..” Takao pushed his ass back to take more of Midorima. When Midorima was finally sheathed inside him completely, Takao felt a sigh behind him. “Go fast,” he ordered as Midorima placed his hands on each side of Takao’s hips.

Midorima leaned down over Takao’s back, and placed a kiss on his nape. Takao knew what the gesture meant. After all, Midorima was mostly a man of actions, rather than words.

_“Even though you ask me to be rough, I’ll make sure you will take pleasure from it and feel good.”_

It was not said by Midorima, but Takao knew. He could feel it in every little touch.


	47. "What took you so long?"

**Rated M**

 

"What took you so long?!" Takao whispered as Midorima entered the tiny bathroom of the plane.

"Shh, be quiet! I still cannot believe I agreed to your preposterous suggestion, and if you haven’t noticed, we’re inside a damn plane with people!" Midorima snapped as quietly as he could after locking the door. When Takao had whispered to his ear moments ago whether he had wanted to have sex in the bathroom, Midorima had almost lost it then and there in the first class area of the plane. Thankfully, there was only one other passenger besides them, and he was seated far.

Before Midorima could scold him, he had felt Takao’s hand shamelessly reaching out to caress his thigh, then leading towards his crotch to grab him through his pants.

Which then led them to where they were now. Midorima had learned it over the years how persuasive Takao could be when he had put his mind onto something.

 

"There aren’t many people around. Besides, it’ll be a quickie, no one would notice," said Takao with a wink.

"And how are you supposed to prepare yourself?"

"Do you think I just sat here waiting for you to arrive? It took you fifteen minutes! I did it myself."

Midorima rolled his eyes. It was so typical of Takao. “Fine, then how are we..I mean how should we stand?”

"Geez, you’re ruining the mood so bad. Be glad that you’re hot, and that I was just fingering myself a few minutes ago, Shin-chan."

Midorima groaned when Takao reached for his belt to release his cock. He let Takao stroke him for a little while before crouching down in the tiny place to take him into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Midorima asked.

"Natural lube," said Takao with a smirk as he licked Midorima’s cock from base to tip before taking him into his mouth as much as he could.

"Ah.." Midorima placed his hand on Takao’s hair, while the other one went to his own mouth to prevent himself making any noise. Luckily, it didn’t take long for Takao to emerge from the ground, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay, it’s best if you sit on the toilet seat, and I ride you."

"What?! It would make too much noise. And who’s ruining the mood now?! _Toilet seat.._ " Midorima muttered the last part to himself.

"Then how do you suggest we do this?"

Midorima considered the options. Doing it standing up wasn’t exactly a brilliant idea, as he could only lean against the door, which would eventually create a lot of noise; and since the place was already tiny and he was practically considered a giant, there weren’t many other choices left besides the toilet seat.

"Fine, toilet seat then," he whispered, gritting his teeth.

Takao smiled as he straddled Midorima. “Let’s enjoy this, okay?” He whispered against Midorima’s ear. “I’m here, you’re here. I’m about to give you the shortest ride of your life.” They both smiled at that. “Concentrate on the pleasure and your cock in me.” He kissed Midorima deeply, swallowing his groan.

"Shin-chan.." Takao whispered as he finally sank down on Midorima’s cock. "Shit.."

"Does it hurt?" Midorima asked with concern, trying to see Takao’s expression.

"No, just give me a sec to adjust."

"Okay," Midorima replied as he planted a kiss on Takao’s neck. He started caressing his back in circular movements as well to ease down the discomfort Takao must’ve been having because of the lack of lube.

"I’m good now."

"Okay."

Takao smiled as he lifted himself a little before sinking down once again.

"Kazunari," Midorima whispered when Takao started a slow pace. "Go with a pace that makes you feel comfortable, okay?"

Takao knew that no matter the situation, and how pissed Midorima had been, he always made sure that Takao’s comfort and well being came first. His heart clenched once again at the thoughtful gesture, and he responded with a soft kiss. “Okay.”

 

After around ten minutes, they were trying to regain their breaths while their bodies were covered with sweat.

"That was..really good for a quickie, right?" Takao panted as he peeled himself off from Midorima’s cock.

Midorima was still trying to recover from the intense orgasm he had. “Yeah. Though this will be the first and last time we do such a vulgar thing,” he said as he cleaned himself with a tissue before zipping himself up.

Takao chuckled. “Yeah, sure.”

Midorima knew it wasn’t going to be the case at all, but that could be the argument of another time. Now he had more important tasks before him. “Turn around.”

"Hmm?"

"I’ll clean you," Midorima said as he pointed to Takao’s ass. A quickie in the plane bathroom meant no preparation whatsoever, including condoms.

"Ah yes, forgot about that in the heat of the moment," replied Takao with a smile.

When Takao was cleaned up, and they both fixed themselves in front of the mirror, Takao slowly opened the door and peeked out. “Clear. Okay, I’ll go first, and you’ll come a few minutes after me.”

Midorima rolled his eyes at the serious tone. “Just go.”

Takao pecked him one last time before leaving the bathroom to go to his seat, leaving Midorima inside the tight place that now smelled like sex and sweat. Midorima hoped that no one had noticed them, and that the bathroom would be unoccupied for a while after their intense ‘activity’. He checked his watch, and turned the lock to open the door slowly. He could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he looked around to see if there was anyone near. A relieved sigh escaped him when he saw that the area was empty. When he finally arrived at his seat, he was determined to scold Takao once again for his irresponsibility; but when he saw him sleeping with a content expression on his face, Midorima decided to drop the subject, at least for the rest of the flight. He leaned over to Takao’s seat to place a kiss on his forehead, and decided to surrender to the promise of a content slumber thanks to the man sleeping peacefully next to him.


	48. "Stay with me"

**Rated T**

 

“Stay with me,” Takao whispered when Midorima made a move to remove himself from inside Takao. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, but from being this close, he could make out the lines of Takao’s face, the sweat covering his skin and hair caused by their vigorous activity. His expression was tired but content, and Midorima was glad for that.

“I should go to my room, we both have classes in the morning,” he whispered as he pulled out.

Takao groaned at the feeling.  He knew that this arrangement of theirs, no-strings-attached sex, usually ended up with both of them sleeping separately in their own rooms. Though there were times where they both craved for something more than that, a warm body to lie next to; and at those times Midorima would stay. “I know. We’ll just sleep together, I’m already too tired,” Takao replied. He smiled lazily as he extended his hand to caress Midorima’s damp hair. “Your stamina tires me out every time.”

Midorima just ‘hmph’ed in response, and lay down on his back. Takao smiled. “Thanks.”

“I am also tired, so it wouldn’t be a bad idea to sleep here now,” Midorima said, even though he automatically wrapped his arm around Takao who snuggled closer.  They were both facing each other sideways when Takao spoke.

“It feels a bit weird, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like..We’re lovers or something.”

Midorima’s heart skipped a beat. He realized similar reactions have been happening for a while now, especially towards Takao. No, _only_ towards Takao. He could feel his stomach becoming weird whenever Takao gave him one of his sincere smiles; or whenever he wrapped his legs around Midorima’s hips and moaned ‘Shintarou’ against his ear, Midorima could feel his heart beating much faster. Not because of the way their bodies were connected, but because of the way Takao had whispered his name.

“Not really,” he said, despite his thoughts. It was still early to be sure of the things he was feeling when Takao was concerned.

“I don’t think I can be as compatible with someone else though. I mean, we’re really, _really_ good,” Takao said chuckling.

Midorima’s heart skipped another beat. “Who knows?” He only said. For now, they were both content with the way things were going. Midorima thought this was not the day to think of such things. He tightened his grip on Takao’s waist, and pulled him closer. “Don’t make any sound.”

Takao laughed out loud this time. “You know I never do. At least not when sleeping,” he said with a wink. “Good night, Shin-chan.”

“Good night, Kazunari.”


	49. Nightmare

**Rated G**

 

Takao woke up from a nightmare with a shiver that covered his whole body from head to toe. The first thing he noticed was the arms around his waist. He took a deep and relieved breath. Behind him, he heard Midorima's sigh, clearly indicating he had woken up as well.

"Nightmare?" Midorima asked. His voice was much deeper. Takao shivered once again, but this time because of completely different reasons.

"Yeah," replied Takao in a whisper. He squeezed the strong arms around his torso more. He could explain it before Midorima asked about it, but to hear that deep voice he never had gotten tired of was a much tempting option.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

As always, Midorima would ask. In those moments, Takao would be glad for the millionth time that he could leave his solitude next to Midorima's pillow, and pour his heart out to the one and only man who had captured it.

"You were.. gone. I mean, not because it was your own choice; but because.." Takao couldn't bring himself to say the rest, for a second.

"Because?" Midorima asked, urging him to continue.

Takao took a deep breath and turned around to face Midorima's sleepy gaze. "Because I told you to. I told you to leave in my dream. And you did, just like that." He couldn't believe he was getting emotional over a stupid nightmare, yet there had always been an insecure creature living within Takao; and it was taking over his sanity during such vulnerable times.

"Do you think you would do something like that?"

Midorima's question wasn't to test whether Takao would actually do something like that or not; but whether it would be possible for him to believe such a nonsense. Takao was glad he could read Midorima like an open book. "Sometimes I'm scared of my capabilities," he replied.

Midorima placed his left hand on Takao's cheek, and caressed his lips with his thumb. "That's hardly considered as one of your capabilities. I'd say it would be more suitable to be called an incapability, when it comes to you."

Takao took Midorima's thumb between his lips and kissed it. "You think so?" Takao mentally slapped himself for his inability to believe in himself. Fortunately, Midorima did that for both of them.

"Yes." Midorima's voice came out in a heated whisper, when his thumb went between Takao's lips.

Takao released Midorima's thumb, after giving it a hard suck. Though this wasn't one of those nights where they teased each other before giving in to the passion they both craved; both of them were aware of that fact.

"Thank you," replied Takao, already knowing the upcoming reaction of Midorima.

"For what?"

Takao looked into the green eyes he adored immensely. "For no reason, and for every reason," he said with a smile. He had an urge to laugh at Midorima's annoyed expression afterwards.

"I think we should go to sleep." Midorima turned Takao around, and pressed his chest to the shorter man's back.

Takao laughed then, and brought Midorima's hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

"And you should know very well that I wouldn't leave like that," Midorima whispered to Takao's nape, causing him to shiver for the third time that night.

"Yeah, I know." Takao smiled as he closed his eyes.

It was only a nightmare, and nothing more. Takao didn't need to believe in those, when he could wake up next to his dream-like reality everyday. 


	50. College AU

**Rated G**

 

Midorima groaned in annoyance as he was forced to open the door of his room. The persistent knocking coming from the other side could belong to only one person, as the usual and chirping call of ‘Shin-chan’ was added to the chorus of banging on the door. He opened the door violently, sporting an expression he hoped was a menacing one.

“What do you want, Takao?!”

He could already feel a headache coming, and he rubbed his temples on impulse.

“Hey,” Takao’s voice was as cheerful as usual, and he had that annoying grin on his face. Which wasn’t surprising in the least. “It took you long enough.”

Midorima sighed deeply. “What do you want?” He asked, repeating his question. He didn’t think he had enough patience for Takao tonight, as he had his finals week coming on; and his annoying classmate should have known better than to disturb him at such a time.

“I am, you know.. Kinda.. I mean teeny-tiny-”

“Are you drunk?!” Midorima didn’t wait for Takao to finish his unclear-where-it-was-going sentence. In return, Takao replied in the form of a giggle fit.

The man was undeniably and inexcusably annoying; and _drunk_ , apparently.

And he was also one of the students in the class who had relatively good grades, which made him even more unbearable in Midorima’s eyes, as he hadn’t shown much signs of 'studying hard’ in the past few months.

Also, there was another reason why Midorima found him this annoying, because deep inside; deep, _deep_ inside, Midorima had apparently developed a liking towards this loud and shorter 'creature’.

Takao made himself comfortable by passing under Midorima’s arm, which laid against the door; and threw himself on Midorima’s perfectly neat bed. “So, whatcha doing?” He asked in the cheekiest way possible; like he himself didn’t have to study for the finals next week. Or maybe he really didn’t have to. Midorima clenched his fists.

“I advise you leave immediately, and go to your room and sleep. We have finals coming up next week, you idiot!”

Takao raised his head from the bed. “I knoooooow, but I don’t want to.. Shin-chaaaan, can I stay here?”

“Absolutely not,"  Midorima replied quickly. He pushed up his glasses out of habit. He couldn’t help but glance towards Takao’s now visible navel, where his shirt was lifted. He sighed again.

"Oh come on, you are one of the few people here on campus who stays alone, and my roommate annoys the hell out of me. So, please?”

And now Takao was looking at him with such an expression that Midorima was sure he could have gone and studied acting, with that 'puppy eye’ look he was giving him now, which must have been the result of excessive training. Yet, it was working, alright. Midorima could curse his brain- or maybe his other more _hormonal_ parts- at that moment for not functioning properly. His mouth was quicker than his reasoning.

“Fine.”

Takao laughed cheerfully, and with an agility that wasn’t expected in such a drunken state, stood up from the bed to throw his arms around Midorima.

The unexpected move had caught Midorima off guard as he wobbled a bit in place, before he started to feel the heating of his cheeks.

This undeniably and inexcusably annoying creature.

For god knew how many times that night, he sighed, admitting defeat. His arms acted on their own for a second -it was a dangerous night of impulsive actions, apparently-, and he returned the hug. He felt Takao smiling against his chest, and before Midorima could help himself, that traitorous nose of his thought it would be a fascinating idea to smell that inviting black mess of hair underneath it.

It smelled divine, it smelled simple, it smelled manly, and mostly it smelled like Takao.

Goddamnit.

Midorima mentally cursed himself, and threatened the most dangerous part of his lower body just in case it would have decided to make a move and wake up. This was definitely not the time for teenager acts, _that_ must have known that by now. With a slight force on his part, he slowly peeled himself off from Takao’s embrace and held him by his shoulders.

“Takao, go to sleep.” Finally his mouth had managed to say something rational.  

“Mmkay.” Apparently, Takao had finally come to that passing out stage of drunkenness, something Midorima was very grateful for at the moment.

He carefully led Takao to his bed, which wasn’t that hard, considering it was only a few steps away from where they stood; and placed him under the covers. He could care less about the cleanliness of Takao at that moment, that could have easily be taken care of in the morning. He removed Takao’s shoes as the shorter man hummed something incomprehensible under his breath. When Takao was finally tucked in properly under the covers, Midorima watched him for a few seconds. For a moment, he thought how he wished this would have happened under different circumstances, where he would have placed a more _naked_ Takao on his bed, after a heated _session_ on the floor. And he didn’t care less that his short lived fantasy didn’t involve a perfectly comfortable bed for such activities, but that was the irrational and more 'teenager’ part of his brain which produced this train of thoughts, so it was perfectly understandable.  

He once again rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming up. He probably had to pull an all-nighter now, under these circumstances.

Or he could sleep beside Takao.

Midorima groaned again. He knew he was doomed, because his body needed rest, and he had never been a guy who missed his at least 5 hour daily sleep. There was only one option left in this case. He admitted defeat for the second time that night, and lifted the covers to place his much bigger and taller body beside Takao’s. He could have waited for a few more hours before going to sleep, yet his brain had the best of him for some reason today; so Midorima simply obeyed it. He removed his glasses, and placed them on the small nightstand next to the bed. Before closing his eyes, he watched the back of Takao’s hair for a few seconds. It looked really soft, and the sudden urge to feel it between his fingers was undeniable for Midorima. He only touched the ends with the tips of his fingers, then pulled his hand back involuntarily. When he finally closed his eyes, that familiar smell of Takao filled his nostrils; and he could only hope he would wake up before Takao tomorrow. Though with the state Takao was in when he came here, that wouldn’t have been such a miracle. Midorima smiled to himself softly before sleep finally took over that restless brain, and overly-excited body of his.


	51. “I’m not taking no for an answer. So, strip.”

**Rated T**

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer. So, strip.”

Takao couldn’t believe he was hearing those words from Midorima’s lips. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking he must have been dreaming, but when he opened them, Midorima was still standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest and a determined expression on his face.

“Am I still dreaming?” He muttered under his breath.

“What?”

Takao pinched himself on the leg, causing Midorima to roll his eyes at him when he yelped in pain. “I can’t believe you’re initiating things, Shin-chan. And you just came back from your trip just a little while ago.”

When Takao had woken up that morning, he hadn’t expected for his lover to return back home from his business trip earlier than planned. It had been an unexpected –and pleasant- surprise for him when he opened the door to find Midorima standing there. The first thing he did was to hug the hell out of the man, which then led to a heavy make out session in the living room. When they had finally broken apart, and he had made a move to bring Midorima’s luggage to their room, he had heard Midorima’s deep voice commanding him to strip.

“I do do that sometimes,” Midorima said like a pouting child.

“Do what?”

“Initiate things.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, well it’s so rare that it got me by surprise,” Takao said with a smile. He realized Midorima’s impatience by the way he was eyeing Takao from head to toe.

“Are you going to strip now?”

Takao looked at Midorima under his lashes. He was aware of how effective that gesture could be. “And what if I’m not?” The corner of his lips curved into a mischievous smile when he saw Midorima’s clenched fists.

Before he could continue with his teasing, Midorima closed the gap between them in one huge step, and ripped off the buttons from Takao’s shirt.

“O-Oi! What the hell are you doing?! I loved that shirt, not to mention it was pretty expensive!”

“I’ll buy you another one,” Midorima replied carelessly. He was now focused on peeling the shredded clothing off from Takao’s skin.

“That’s not the point here! And couldn’t you wait a little until we go to the bedroom, you brute?!”

“Not exactly,” Midorima replied calmly as he finally got rid of the shirt, and made a move to Takao’s belt.

“You just came back from an eight hour flight, and you’re-“ The rest of Takao’s words died on his lips when Midorima stopped his movements to lock his gaze with him. In those few seconds they looked into each other’s eyes, Takao knew this was a lost battle on his part. “Fine then, just calm down a little, will you? I’m not going anywhere,” he said with a reassuring smile. He then stood on his tiptoes to kiss Midorima deeply on the lips.


End file.
